A New Avenger
by CollidingUniverses
Summary: When Elsa enters the worm hole right above the fjord, it takes her to a whole different world. New York. That's where she meets The Avengers, and together they fight against the Chitauri. When victory comes close, another foe enters the battle field. And because of him, everything goes tremendously wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Here is Chapter One of A new Avenger!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

"Perfect day!" Elsa shouts out when everyone is already done singing. "Okay, to bed with you." Anna says to her. Elsa is pretty exhausted because it has been a very busy day for her. It was Anna's birthday, you see. Her little sister finally became eighteen today and she wanted it to be perfect!

Everything was going smoothly until she got this cold... "Wait, wait. All that is left to do for the Queen is to blow the birthday bugle horn." Elsa says. The Princess tries to stop her. "Oh. No, no, no..." She protests, but without any success.

Elsa blows the bugle horn and sneezes at the same time; a huge snowball flies all the way to the Southern Islands.

"Best. Birthday present. Ever." Anna says to Elsa – who finally made it in bed – and gives her some warm soup. "Which one?" Elsa asks. "Me letting take care of you." She replies smiling. "Okay, it's time for you to rest. Goodnight." She adds softly, grabs my blanket and tucks Elsa in.

Elsa has a flashback where she sees her mother doing exact the same thing when she was sick. She misses her a lot, though. Elsa has to blink a few times to get rid of the tears which were gathering in her eyes before Anna would notice them. Elsa nods and bids Anna goodnight. The Princess gives her a small kiss on her forehead and leaves.

Elsa closes her yes with a sigh and tries to sleep. It is a long and restless night with a lot of tossing and turning and it's like the minutes will not pass by. She shivers whole night long and she has to say, she has never sweated so hard in her entire life. Elsa's head is pounding and feels like exploding.

The most exhausting part of the night is where she has to cough every time she inhales. That's when she decides to sit up straight until the coughing is over. Elsa takes the glass of water that Anna left for her and drinks greedily. Luckily it helps a little.

Her head is still pounding, she's still shivering and there is cold sweat all over her body. Elsa curses herself that she didn't listen to Anna from the beginning, maybe it wouldn't have been this bad if she did. The Queen looks outside the window and sees the sun is coming up, she sighs hard and closes her eyes for as long as she can.

Few hours have passed and Anna knocks on Elsa's door to check if she's alright. Elsa's pillow is totally wet from the sweat and her blanket lays on the ground. Anna gasps softly and runs over to her sister. She takes Elsa's blanket and covers her again, then she runs to the bathroom to get a cold wet towel and lays it on her head gently. Elsa moans softly when she feels the cold on her burning head.

Someone knocks on her door, it's Kristoff. "How is she?" He asks softly when he sits down next to Anna. "Not well." She replies without looking away from Elsa. Kristoff sees how concerned she is. "She will be fine." He says comforting and pats her back. Anna sighs and wipes away a tear.

He will probably be right but Anna has never seen Elsa like this so it's her right to be worried. "Anna?" Kristoff clears his throat. "Yes?" Anna replies softly. "I was walking with Sven this morning and I bumped into someone. He looked kind of scared and was pretty weary... I couldn't understand what he was saying but then I heard something about the fjord and he ran away."

"I was curious so I followed him... when we ended up there, I saw this... thing. I don't really know what it is, but I think it's some kind of worm hole? It hasn't done any harm yet." "Yet?" Anna repeats as she looks up at him. Kristoff nods. "It is just being there. But why? And why here?" "What do we do?" Anna asks and sees that Kristoff glances at Elsa. "No." She says harshly and pushes him away from her. "She is sick." Then she stands up and walks towards the window, trying to get a look at the fjord. "What if it's dangerous?" "Love." Kristoff says and walks over to her and hugs her from behind. "She has ice powers, she can take care of herself." Anna sighs and closes her eyes, she knows he's right.

Elsa moans softly and takes the towel from before her eyes. "Anna?" She whispers. "I'm here." Anna replies and hurries over to Elsa and takes her hand in hers. "What's wrong?" Elsa asks. Anna and Kristoff exchange looks. "There is something we need to show you..." Kristoff says. Elsa coughs and nods. "Give me a minute." She says while she tries to get up and make herself ready.

It looks like the whole kingdom has gathered at the fjord and every single one of them looks at the same thing: the mysterious worm hole. "The Queen." An elderly man notices and everyone turns to look at Elsa. She feels a bit uncomfortable by them staring at her, especially now she looks so wonderful since she has this cold...

"This is the man who noticed the hole." Kristoff says and picks the man out of the crowd. She nods and tries to smile friendly so she wouldn't look like a complete monster. But what a marvelous job is that with her pale skin which is cover in sweat, messed up hair, puffy eyes and red nose... "Talk to me, sir." She says and glances quickly at the hole.

It is something she has never seen before, she is concerned and exited at the same time. Concerned for her people because what will happen if that thing is dangerous and starts attacking them? And excited, because you know, a bit of action would be great! After the little accident with the 'o so charming Prince' who left her sister to die and then tried to kill her, nothing ever happened ever since. She gets bored...

The old man nods and clears his throat. "Your Highness." He starts and bows. "I live in this little house over there, you see?" He points at it. "Every night I sit in my chair and I watch over the fjord." He continues about the fjord but then a butterfly catches Elsa's attention. She follows it with her eyes while she hears the word 'fjord' once in a while.

She blinks a few times when she realizes she's not listening anymore. "- until yesterday night!" The elder exclaims way too dramatically – Elsa jumps a little because he snaps her out of her thoughts – and looks around in terror to the other citizens. "It was late that night and I was about to go back inside when I heard this weird noise. It was soft but terrifying at the same time. I looked back to the fjord and I saw this small, star shaped light."

"First, it was glowing, but then it disappeared. It came back and grew even bigger while the noise grew louder! For some sort of reason, it disappeared again, and I thought it was over so I went back inside. But just at the moment I turned my back at the fjord again..." He looks around while the crowd waits in anticipation. "A strong wind swept me off of my feet! I-I was in shock and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw... this." He says with a trembling voice and points at the hole.

The elder looks Elsa dead in the eye, he grabs her arm and pulls her closer. The crowd gasp softly. Their faces are merely a few inches away from each other and Elsa can feel his warm breath, that smells like fish, touching her skin.

He narrows his eyes. "What can they do but burn?" He growls devilishly under his breath. Elsa breaths in sharply and manages to free herself from his grip. She takes a few steps backwards and stumbles, but luckily there is a couple that keeps her straight from falling.

Kristoff holds the man steady in his hands and asks if she's alright. Elsa nods and looks at the hole with terror in her eyes. "Why?" She asks the man when she walks in his direction. "I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I d-don't know what happened to me..." He says and lowers his head.

"Answer me. Why?" She asks again, ignoring his apology. The man looks at the hole. "That is what it said to me. I-it spoke to me..." He shakes his head and swallows hard. "Whatever is beyond there, Your Majesty, it's up to no good."

Elsa looks at the worm hole again. She has totally no clue what to do. All she wants to do now and go home and go back to sleep. It is too loud and crowded here, her heart is racing and her head is pounding. All these people who stand way too close in her comfort zone don't make it any better.

"Everyone can go home now." She demands and sighs of relief when she has some space to breathe again. Then she sees Anna coming her way. "Are you okay?" The Princess asks when she leads her away from everything. Elsa nods and runs a hand through her hair. "You sure?" "I'm fine!" Elsa snaps back. "I-I'm... I'm sorry, Anna. It's just..." She sighs and keeps thinking about what the man said to her. What can they do but burn?

"It's okay." Anna replies and hugs Elsa. "So, what are we going to do?" She asks next when she breaks up the hug. What can they do but burn? What does it even mean? It makes no sense. Maybe this thing is dangerous after all? Or is this all just one big joke? No. No, that can't be, right? Elsa thinks.

For the first time in a while Elsa feels genuinely scared again. She feels dizzy and has trouble breathing, but of course she may not Anna notice she feels like dying. Okay, dying may be a bit exaggerated, but really, she never felt so crappy in her entire life.

"Elsa?" Anna says and lays her hand on Elsa's shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yes. Err..." Elsa looks at the worm hole again. What can they do but burn? Elsa shakes her head and blinks a few times when it hits her. "I have to go inside..." She says softly, almost whispering.

"Wait, what? Are you kidding me?" Anna says with disbelief. "It's because of that man, isn't it? What did he say to you anyway?" The Princess adds with tears in her eyes. "What can they do but burn?" Elsa replies and looks at her feet, only now she realizes how stupid that sounds.

Kristoff joins them and holds Anna's hand – a small sign that he is there for her – and looks up at Elsa. "You are going in there, aren't you?" He asks. Elsa simply nods. "I have to-" "No, you don't!" Anna yells at her and burst out in tears.

Elsa feels so bad for her and her heart breaks to see her like this. That's why she takes her hands and hug her tightly. When Anna's done crying she looks at the ground. "Princess." Elsa says. Anna ignores her. "Anna, look at me. I really have to. That thing is dangerous-" "You don't know that." Anna interrupts again and looks away while she crosses her arms. Kristoff wraps his arm around her.

"I do. And I will go in there to stop the bad before it has any chance to attack my kingdom. I'm the Queen, Anna. It is my duty to protect my people." Elsa really hopes she has convinces her little sister, but all Anna does is scoff and shake her head before she leaves without saying another word.

Elsa sighs and closes her eyes. "She knows you're right, she is only afraid to lose you." Kristoff says. "I know." Elsa replies. "I know, but this is really the right thing to do." Why is it always she who has to disappoint her family? First her parents with her magic and now Anna by leaving...

"Can you talk to her?" Elsa asks a bit desperately, but luckily, he nods. "I'm on it." He says to her with a warm smile. "Come on, let's go home." He says next. Elsa hugs herself and shakes her head. "No. I-I need some time to think..." Kristoff nods understanding and heads back home.

The sun disappears behind the mountains as Elsa heads back home. She still hasn't figured out if it's really right for her to leave. Leaving Arendelle to get into that hole to face the 'what can they do but burn?' Is according to Elsa the best option. She is the Queen after all, she can't just sit there and do nothing while this could mean the end of Arendelle.

Elsa gets back into the castle and heads straight to her room, avoiding everyone before they can ask her things about the hole. She just wants to go to sleep and forget this day. Elsa has to walk past Anna's room before she reaches hers, and that's when she stops in her tracks as she hears Anna yelling.

"No, Kristoff! I can't understand why she is leaving me, again! And I never will!" Again? Elsa's heart breaks in a million little pieces and tears fill her eyes. She has a flashback to the time she was running over the fjord and left everything behind, because that time is what Anna meant with 'again'. But that was only to protect her... Elsa only did it for her because she was scared. Scared that she would hurt her sister.

And yes, she will leave. Again. But doesn't she understand that if she doesn't do this, she might be in danger? That Arendelle might fall? Suddenly Elsa's sadness turns into anger. She wipes away a tear and continues her walk to her room and throws herself on bed and starts crying.

Elsa doesn't want to leave with Anna being mad at her. She feels exhausted and knows she has to sleep at least a couple of hours to regain some strength and she also knows that she has to leave before Arendelle wakes up. Before Anna wakes up.

Elsa wakes up before dawn and raises herself out of bed. Her head is pounding harder than ever, her heart is racing like crazy by only the mere thought of going into that hole and rage is building up again as she thinks about yesterday.

Her plan is to walk out of the doors without saying anything to anyone, but can she really do that? Guilt overwhelms her. She has to leave a note, or Anna will never forgive her. She sits down at her desk and starts writing quickly.

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I just want to let you know I'm sorry for leaving._  
 _But when Arendelle is yours to protect, you will know why._  
 _You are young and don't know much about the world and the responsibilities_  
 _you will face when you grow older. I am about to leave any minute now and_  
 _I just want to say goodbye. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I do promise you this: once I'm back, I will never leave you again._  
 _I leave you in charge and I trust you will keep an eye on Arendelle._  
 _I love you so, so much. And I'm truly sorry for everything I did wrong._  
 _This is for your own good... I'm saying goodbye for now and I hope you will be waiting for my return. Goodbye, Anna._

 _P.s.: take care of Olaf._

 _Lots of love, Elsa._

Elsa leaves the letter on her pillow, where she's sure Anna will find it. Then she sees the sun coming up, a sign she needs to hurry up. The Queen heads out of the room and stops a second before Anna's door. She stands there, staring at the door for a moment with so many thoughts going through her head.

She holds up her head, ready to knock. Elsa shakes her head as she thinks back of yesterday, about Anna yelling at Kristoff. She places her hand on the door instead and leaves a short moment after as she tries to fight back tears.

Elsa arrives at the fjord. She's still very sick, and the idea of not knowing what will follow scares her. She remembers how she ran over the fjord, how it turned into ice with every step she made. Will it be the same this time? Will the fjord freeze by her touch? There is only one way to find out.

Slowly she touches the water with the tip of her shoe, a beautiful snowflake pattern appears, turning the area around her foot into ice. She smiles brightly and takes another step. Elsa is amazed by the ice she creates around her foot and takes another step. And another, and another, and another, until she reaches the worm hole.

Elsa takes a deep breath and reaches out to it with a trembling hand. Nothing happens. She does it again but this time is totally different. Her head is cloudy and her sight starts to blur. Elsa grows dizzy and has trouble with standing on her feet steadily. She feels like she is about to faint any time soon, and she's not wrong. Elsa looks back at her beloved kingdom before everything turns black as she falls into the worm hole...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! I am eagerly waiting for your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two of A New Avenger. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

A portal opens right above a lake in a god forsaken forest and spits Elsa out. She falls into the water, not knowing what's happening. She sinks down to the deepest depth of the lake as water fills her mouth and nose. Rocks and branches crash into her body, leaving cuts and bruises.

The water goes from blue, to dark green and then to black. Elsa feels weak, she's cold but most of all she wants to go to sleep. She wants to close her eyes and never open them again. The water keeps pulling her down as she feels her soul slipping out of her body.

 _No, Kristoff! I can't understand why she is leaving me, again!_ Anna? Anna! Elsa opens her eyes widely. She can't give up now, Anna needs her. Besides, she has a mission and she promised her sister to return.

Elsa waves frantically with her arms and legs as she tries to reach the surface again. She's almost out of breath, her vision begins to blur and panic starts to get the upper hand. _I can't. I ruined it..._ she thinks and just as she sighs out her last breath, she reaches the surface.

Her lungs scream for fresh air as she tries to stay afloat. Elsa looks around confused as she sees trees. There are trees everywhere. As she swims out of the lake she asks herself where she is. She crawls on land and throws herself on her back while she's gasping for air.

Elsa is trembling all over her body but still she tries to stand up, unfortunately she falls back on her knees. She keeps telling herself she has to get out of there. Elsa tries again, her knees are shaking but they manage to keep her straight.

Then she hears someone approaching in the distance. Judging by the heavy footsteps, it must be a man. He's running and he is getting closer. Elsa is too weak to run and definitely too weak to fight... She doesn't know what to do and falls back on her knees. She rubs in her eyes, trying to get rid of the blurred sight.

She looks at her hand and sees blood. Elsa gasps softly and feels at the spot right above her eyebrow. A stone or branch must have hit her there. She blinks a few times as she sees the rest of the cuts and bruises on her body and only now she realizes that the end of her dress and her cape is torn into pieces.

Then she looks up and sees a man. He's tall and he's coming closer. He has short brownish hair, wears a purple shirt and he's shouting something that she doesn't understand.

Elsa tries to stand up again and run but her legs fail her, she falls back to the ground. _I can't give up now._ She thinks and looks up quickly and pulls herself back on her feet. She better didn't do that because her head is about to explode and her heart is beating faster than ever.

Elsa jumps a little when she feels a strong pair of hands pulling her up. She is shivering all over her body and she feels so weak, but the man keeps her straight. Elsa starts thrashing about, trying to break free from his grip but she's just too weak.

"H-hey. Hey, easy now." The stranger says to her with a soft voice. "I got you. You're safe now." Elsa looks up, when she locks her eyes with his soft brown ones she stops immediately. A small smile appears on his face when he looks into hers. "I got you." He whispers again as he still keeps his eyes fixed on hers. Elsa is breathing heavily, her head hurts like hell, she's cold and she can't think properly.

She opens her mouth to say something, but then everything turns black. She faints.

A bright light. That's what Elsa sees when she opens her eyes. For a few seconds she sees nothing more than black spots in her field of vision. She blinks until they disappear. Then she scans the room she's in and it seems like there's no one but her. It is empty. Like really empty, there's nothing but her bed and a few machines that makes weird beeping noises.

Elsa tries to sit up straight, but by doing so, every inch of her body hurts. It feels like her muscles are ten times heavier and that every single bone is broken. When she sees something in the corner of her eye, she looks down at her arm. It is covered in a bandage from elbow to wrist. Elsa pulls up her blanket to see if there is any more damage at the rest of her body.

She sighs when she sees a bandage around her waist, it seems like it was heavily bleeding judging by the blood spot on the right side. And for her legs? Luckily there is nothing wrong with them besides a few bruises and scratches.

Elsa takes a deep breath and thinks. It confuses her that they took care of her. Why would they do that? _Who_ would have done that might be a better question. A knock on the door snaps her out of her thoughts. A man walks in. The same man from earlier, actually, now she takes a better look at him.

And only now she sees how adorable he really is and the way his sleeves are rolled up to his elbow makes him quite attractive, despite he's a bit older. He shoots her a friendly smile when their eyes meet. Elsa frowns and feels the palms of her hands turning cold. Ice cold. That is something they do when she feels like something is off. Sometimes it's on purpose and sometimes it's by accident. Just like this time.

It feels like they prepare her to attack whenever she needs to. Ready to freeze anyone who makes an attempt at hurting her. But the look he gives her tells her he isn't here to hurt her at all. Elsa balls her hands into fists and grits her teeth. _Conceal. Don't feel... Conceal. Don't feel!_ He glances briefly at her balled fist, making Elsa more stressed out. She's trying so hard to hide her powers. She knows that her powers scare people, giving what it did to her people on her coronation... She doesn't want to scare him too.

The temperature drops slowly. If she feels it cooling down, he must feel it too...There is panic in Elsa's eyes. The man slows down as he sees it, he knows what that look means and he knows exactly how it feels. He holds up his hand slowly and he shoots her his most gentle smile. "Hey there." He says softly. "My name is Bruce Banner." Elsa doesn't reply right away so he decides to go on. "I'm a doctor, you see? I'm here to treat your wounds. If that is alright for you, of course."

Elsa is stunned for a short moment and her hands are still ice cold. Bruce sits down at the end of her bed cautiously. "How are you feeling?" She nods slightly. Then he grabs his glasses out of the pocket of his chest to take a better look at the machines next to her. Elsa has to admit; the glasses really suit him. Bruce mumbles something to himself before he nods satisfied. "I see you're recovering. That's good." He says with a soft voice.

He gets back on his feet and comes a bit closer. "I'm going to remove your blanket for a bit so I can take a look at your wound." Elsa's watching him closely as he puts on white hospital gloves. Then he sits down next to her and carefully he unwraps the bandage around her waist. He frowns pensively when sees the cut. "It's small, but it's quite deep. It appears the bandage alone won't stop the bleeding. I'm afraid I have to stitch it."

Bruce grabs the stuff he needs and starts with sterilizing his equipment. It's looking rather weird for Elsa because medical aid in Arendelle is so different than where she is now. Before Bruce closes the wound, he's about to clean out foreign matter with disinfectant material. Elsa doesn't know the material he uses and she hates not knowing something. Her eyes widen as she sees Bruce's hand move towards her wound with the substance that's unknown to her. In a quick move she stops him by grabbing his wrist.

Her hand is ice cold and he barely manage to suppress a shiver. Bruce looks up at her scared, unsure eyes. First the drop of temperature and now her ice-cold hand... He decides not to mention it, so he smiles reassuringly instead. "It's okay. I'm going to use this so I can clean your wound. This way it won't get infected." A wound that doesn't get infected? That's new. From the moment he touches Elsa's waist, she winces softly. "And I forgot to mention that it might sting a bit, my bad." Bruce continues with much precise and prepares the edges of the wound to make a complete and proper suture.

Judging by how she acted earlier, he figures he needs to use the sewing needle only instead of a scalpel or surgical scissors if he doesn't want to freak her out even more. "I am going to use this needle." Elsa's eyes widen when he holds it up. "But don't worry!" He adds quickly. "I promise it won't hurt as much as it may seem."

Elsa leans against her pillow, giving him permission to start. "I don't know what kind of advanced nursing this is, but thank you for patching me up." Bruce's head snaps in her direction. That's the first thing she said to him since he arrived. "Where I come from, I would've died from a wound like this." Bruce beams. "It's the least I can do for you." Then he starts thinking. "Where exactly do you come from?" Elsa tries not to look down as Bruce is stitching the wound, it makes her a bit dizzy. "Oh. I guess I still have to properly introduce myself, don't I? I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Coulson, search for 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle'." Fury demands.

"Banner, listen." Fury says through an earpiece. "Arendelle is a kingdom based near a fjord, nestled among the mountains of the far north. The kingdom is ruled by Queen Elsa, who ascended to the throne after her parents, Agnarr and Iduna, perished at sea. Arendelle is marked as mythical because those people who knew of its existence has been set on a journey to find the kingdom but no one ever succeeded." Well, that's a lot to take in. Bruce looks puzzled and it takes a moment before he says something. "Interesting..."

Elsa tries to suppress a smile as Bruce stutters an apology for he realizes that his comment might not have been very appropriate... "I-I mean..." He clears his throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." He says and bows his head.

Elsa smiles in return. "So." He says next and puts down the needle. "Done."

"That was it?" She asks with knitted browns, disbelieving it's over so fast. "That's it." He repeats smiling. Bruce takes of his gloves and puts his glasses back in the pocket on his chest. "I'm going to report this to my... 'boss'. It's best for you to rest a little longer before you'll meet him." They exchange smiles and Bruce leaves.

An hour later Bruce knocks on the door again, and when Elsa answers it he enters the room. "Your Majesty." Bruce says and bows his head as their eyes meet. "Mr. Banner." Elsa replies with a smile and bows too. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you."

"Do you think you're capable to leave this room?"

"Yes, I believe I can." Elsa replies and throws her blanket off of her and swings her legs over the edge. Because Elsa's dress got torn apart, she only wears a bra and shorts now. She doesn't feel exposed because the staff who assist her in taking a bath or when she gets dressed for formal situations see her half naked every day. She is used to situations like this.

But when she turns her head towards Bruce, she wonders if he too is used to it. But judging by the look on his face, he clearly isn't. "Oh." He clears his throat and looks away quickly. Elsa squints her eyes and grins a little. "What? Aren't you used to seeing a woman like this?"

"It's been a while." Bruce replies and his face grows scarlet as he hears Fury snicker through his earpiece. Elsa ignores it, but she can't help but smile even more. She shuffles a little closer to the edge so her feet can touch the ground, but she winces as moving hurts too much.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asks with a hint of concern in his eyes, completely forgetting about the awkwardness from before. "Wait, let me help you." First, he takes both of her hands in his and he wraps an arm carefully around her waist and loops her arm around his shoulder. This way he helps her on her feet.

Slowly she manages to get up, but she is still trembling quite hard and she can't hide the way her face twitches because of the pain. "You know what?" Bruce says as he sees it. "He can wait. You need to rest." Elsa looks up at him. "I'm..." Their eyes meet. She has to admit, she has never seen such warm eyes before. Bruce parts his lips as he thinks exact the same thing.

Elsa sees the corner of his mouth go up slightly, that's when hers do the same and her cheeks grow red. Elsa clears her throat and blinks a few times. "I'm fine, thank you." She says and looks away quickly with a smile.

The Queen stands a bit steadier on her feet now so she lets go of Bruce slowly. But still, he's close enough to catch her whenever something would go wrong. They stand there in complete silence, Elsa looks at him with an expecting expression on her face. She sees Bruce has no clue and the look on his face makes it even funnier.

Elsa giggles softly and gestures to her body. "I think it would be better for everyone I can meet your boss with something formal to wear instead of my underwear." Bruce blinks a few times. "Oh! Right." He chuckles. "Please excuse me while I get you something." With that said he heads out of the room.

This gives Elsa the opportunity to walk around a bit to stretch her legs. She looks at her side and only now she sees that the wall opposite of her bed has a reflecting mirror in it. Slowly she walks towards it and caresses her fingers over her cheek as she sees it's a bit swollen.

Her hair is a mess and she knit her brow when she studies the rest of her body. She could never image that she would ever look beaten up like this. As a Queen you're supposed to be safe and danger would be far away, but right now something tells her she stranded right in it.

Elsa shakes her head as she lays eyes on her hair again. She runs her hands through it and decides to put it down instead. With a quick move of her hand she creates a comb.

In no time she manages to get her hair smooth and silky again. Elsa looks again at the window and nods satisfied as she sees her hair falls over her shoulders like a waterfall. And right at that moment, Bruce enters the room again.

When he sees the small change about the Queen and the way her smile lights up her eyes, something stirs inside. "I am so sorry, but this is the only thing I can offer you right now." Bruce says and holds up one of his spare shirts. "Oh?" Elsa says with raised eyebrows.

Elsa turns to the mirror as she puts on his shirt. She could easily create a beautiful dress with her powers, but once again, she doesn't want to scare him away. Because Bruce is taller than Elsa, his shirt stops right above her knees.

"Well, it is you who brought me here." Elsa replies playfully. "Maybe once Natasha returns you can wear something of her."

"Who's Natasha?"

"She works here."

"Oh, okay." Elsa replies and turns away from the mirror. Bruce eyes her with a guilty look on his face. Elsa chuckles. "Don't worry, this might actually work. And it's surprisingly comfortable so, I won't complain."

Together they stand in the doorway, ready to leave the room. "Are you sure you are alright?" He asks before they continue. Elsa nods with a smile. "I got this."

A door slides open when the both of them walk into a huge room filled with things she has never seen in her life. A lot of people are working on desks with big screens on them, and the thing that amazes her most is that they can make the images move!

Then she stops in her tracks, stunned. She looks outside the window and sees the bright blue sky. She can't believe how beautiful the view is... She looks around fascinated until she sees Bruce looking at her with a big smile on his face. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"That's one word for it." Elsa replies breathlessly.

"Your Majesty." Fury says. Elsa and Bruce turn around, in the corner of her eye, she sees the smile on Bruce's face disappear almost instantly and there is a small switch in his posture as he sees it's Fury. He lowers his head and takes a small step back as he holds his hands behind his back.

"I'm Director Nick Fury." He says and extend his hand. Elsa expected him to bow, but if he extends his hand instead, then shaking his hand it is. "Director." Elsa replies. "And this is Agent Coulson." Coulson bows his head politely.

"I hope you're already feeling better?" Fury asks. "Yes, I'm doing perfectly fine. Mr. Banner is taking good care of me." She replies smiling. "I'm afraid you have to stay here a little longer because we're right in the middle of... something." Fury says as he walks past her to look out of the window.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Elsa asks innocently. "Ladies in your position shouldn't be meddling in this kind of situation."

"What kind of situation?" She asks next. Elsa doesn't notice how Fury grits his teeth. Then he takes a deep breath and turns towards her with a smile. "Enjoy your stay." Elsa opens her mouth but closes it again as she takes the hint. "I'll do whatever I can to stay out of the way."

"You can accompany me in my lab, if you want to?" Bruce offers. "It would be my pleasure." Elsa replies. "My lady." Bruce says, he steps aside with a sweeping gesture and bows a little. "Sir." Elsa bows too as she walks past him.

Just as Bruce turns to leave too, Fury stops him. "Dr. Banner. I told you to keep an eye on her, not become best friends with her."

"We're not 'best friends'. I'm looking out for her."

"And why would you do that?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you see what she looked like when brought her here? She was totally beaten up."

Fury shrugs. "All I care about is that she too got here through a portal."

"Look." Bruce says and closes the distance between them, he lowers his voice. "I have no idea how much you don't trust her but I can tell you for sure she has nothing to do with Loki."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Bruce says, raising his voice a little as Fury is getting on his nerves. "I just know it."

And with that said, Bruce turns on his heel and leaves the room. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Fury calls after him. "You bet I am." Bruce replies without looking back as he heads out of the doors.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Two of A New Avenger. Please, enjoy!**

 **Also; thank you to** SilversunnyD **! I am glad to hear that, I hope you will like this chapter as well!  
And a huge thank you to the people who pressed the **favorite & follow **button! 3**

* * *

Against all odds, Elsa managed to find the lab on her own. She's looking rather curiously at the equipment as Bruce enters the room. "You look like something is troubling you."  
She remarks as she looks up. Bruce rubs his face tiredly. "Does it have something to do with Director Fury?" She asks next. Bruce frowns angered as she mentions his name.

Then he takes a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, his face softens. "He has his own special way to get under your skin." He says. "I'm sorry to hear that." Elsa replies. And when she finely can't stand his troubled face any longer... "But he is not here right now so, cheer up. And please tell me, what is this place? I have never seen such extraordinary things in my entire life before." Elsa says and runs her fingers over a computer screen.

Because it's touchscreen, Elsa accidentally presses a button. Something pops up on the screen and it makes a pinging sound. It scares the living hell out of her. Elsa jumps and yelps as she withdraws her hand. Elsa turns to Bruce with eyes wide open and there is a shocked expression on her face. When he sees that, he burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!" Elsa says very seriously, but then she starts laughing as well. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." Bruce apologizes, he's trying to keep a straight face. "But you have to admit, it was a little bit funny though." Elsa crosses her arms in defense, but there is no denying it. "Okay, maybe just a little."

Bruce shakes his head but he smiles. He puts on his glasses again and gets to work. Elsa told Fury that she would stay out of the way, so that is exactly what she's going to do. The Queen raises herself on a desk and crosses her legs. This way she looks at Bruce who's already working. The look on his face tells her that he is concentrating very hard so Elsa decides to keep her mouth shut.

But when curiosity gets the better of her, she can't help but to take a look at what he's doing. Bruce must be concentrating very hard, because he doesn't hear Elsa approaching. "What are you doing?" He asks as she looks over his shoulder at the computer screen.

Bruce jumps a little and closes the tab on which he was comparing Loki's and Elsa's energy levels. "Err..." He says and takes of his glasses as he turns at her. "I'm just doing some research on a person." Elsa doesn't know why he's so nervous about it and the look in his eyes which says sorry confuses her even more. The Queen smiles weakly. "Oh, okay." She says and figures it might be best to leave him alone now.

That's what she told Fury she would do after all. "I didn't mean to bother you." She says and walks over to the desk at the other side of the room to sit down again. Bruce wants to tell her she's not bothering him, but she turned on her heel already.

Time passes and Bruce knows that she's watching him, but the only time he looks up at her is when she is looking away. Elsa looks so innocent and she has been very kind to him, he really doesn't understand why Fury doubts her.

Then he sees how Elsa's frown deepens as she gets lost in thoughts. She balls her hands and hold them close to her body. The first thing he thinks about is that she might be cold, but then he thinks back about when she was in the nursery. Bruce gets on his feet and walks over to her.

It gets colder with every step he takes to Elsa. Bruce prepares himself. He does not know what for, but he just does. Slowly he reaches for her hand. "Are you alright?" Bruce snaps her out of her thoughts. Elsa looks down at his hand. Her eyes widen and she pulls away quickly. She wasn't fast enough because their fingers brush.

There is a faint stinging pain as frostbite touches his fingers. Bruce winces softly. He looks at the small burn on his finger and then back to Elsa. Now there is a faint stinging pain in his heart as he sees how truly terrified she is. "I-I'm so sorry." She replies softly, almost whispering. "Your Majesty, it's okay." Bruce replies, trying to ignore the pain. "Let me help you." Elsa shakes her head. "No one can help me. Just... just stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you even more."

"Don't worry. You won't." The air around Elsa grows so cold that when they breathe, you can see small clouds.

Every step he comes closer, Elsa takes a step back until she bumps into another desk. She grabs hold of it and the area around her hand turns into ice. Elsa looks at it in horror, while Bruce looks at it with fascination. When she turns to Bruce, she is confused because he doesn't seem to be scared. Not at all. He walks past her and takes a closer look at the ice. The air is a bit cool, but he'll manage. "Is this real ice?" He asks. Then he walks towards his working place and grabs a magnifying glass. "Yes." Elsa replies.

Bruce looks through the magnifying glass at the ice. "Look at the details of these snowflakes..." He looks up at Elsa with an impressed expression. "How do you do this?" Elsa shrugs a little and crosses her arms. "I was born with it." Then she pulls up her eyebrows in a saddened fashion. "Aren't... Aren't you afraid of me?"

Bruce stands up properly again and lays down his glass. "Afraid? What should I be afraid of? You have a beautiful gift." Elsa shakes her head. "This is not a gift. It's a curse."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks. And just then, Natasha enters the lab with Loki's scepter in hand. The both of them turn to her, closing the gap between them so she wouldn't notice the ice. Natasha eyes them for a short moment before she smiles at Elsa. "You must be Queen Elsa." She bows her head and walks towards her. "Fury told me all about you." Then she holds up one of her spare jumpsuits. "And I thought you might want this. It's not much but at least it's better than Bruce's shirt."

"That's very kind of you." Elsa replies friendly.

"And Fury wants you to work on this." She hands him the scepter. "So, he's here?" He asks. Elsa zips up the suit. "Who's here?" Bruce and Natasha exchange looks. Bruce scratches the back of his head. "The person on who I was doing some research."

"Oh." Elsa replies simply. She doesn't want to pry more because of the death stare Natasha gives him. "Can I talk to you for a minute, doctor?" The redhead asks. Bruce looks at Elsa before he follows Natasha to the other side of the room.

They lower their voices so Elsa wouldn't hear them. But little do they know that Elsa locked herself up in her room for a very long time. If she wanted to know anything that happened outside of her room she had to listen very closely. After all these years of 'training' she manages to hear even the smallest thing. That means she can also hear what they're talking about.

"Doctor, I thought that Fury told you not to tell her anything."

"I didn't tell her anything about our mission or about Loki." Elsa lowers her head and thinks as she hears Loki's name. She knows the sound of it is familiar. She just can't place it yet. "But Queen Elsa isn't stupid. She knows something is off and I don't want to lie to her because Fury thinks that she might be-" Bruce uses air quotations "'working' with or for Loki."

"But what if she is? You saw the readings. You saw what kind of power came from the worm hole she came through. The same kind of worm hole as Loki's."

"I'm telling you. She doesn't have anything to do with him!" He replies, raising his voice. And at that moment, dozens of Shield police troopers escort Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling.

As they pass the Helicarrier lab, he sees Elsa instead of Bruce. Loki eyes her as he walks, and Elsa eyes him. She parts her lip and frowns as she slowly realizes why the name was so familiar. "Are you alright?" Bruce asks. "I... I-I'm..." Elsa looks him in the eye, the feeling of betrayal creeping through her body. Then she looks away and crosses her arms. "I'm fine." Bruce frowns a little, starting to realize that she might now why they keep her here. He opens his mouth to say something but Natasha cuts him off. "Come on, Doctor. Fury needs you in the briefing room." Bruce looks at her one last time before he leaves the lab.

Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. Fury walks up the control panel of the cell. "In case it's unclear. You try to escape..." Elsa enters the briefing room quietly. She leans against the wall, behind the group. No one notices her as they watch on the monitor Loki getting interrogated. Elsa listens to Fury's voice as she sees how Banner looks at the monitor, intently.

"The mindless beast." Loki says. "Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" "How desperate am I?" Fury asks. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." "Ooh." Loki says. "It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smiles. "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Fury walks off, leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera smirking. Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in stunned silence, they're too into the moment to realize Elsa stands a few feet way.

She watches the group as she leans against the wall with her arms crossed. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner says finally. Elsa's listening closely, and then Steve catches her attention. "So, what is the connection between this Queen Elsa and Loki." Bruce frowns and shoots an angered look at Natasha. "Really? How many times do I have to tell you she hasn't anything to do with him?"

"Your emotions cloud your judgement, Doctor." Natasha replies with a sassy look.

"My emotions?" Bruce scoffs. "Did you even look like her? Her innocence almost blinds you."

Natasha doesn't seem impressed. "Ever heard of the story about the wolf in sheep clothes?"

Banner grabs the back of a chair and squeezes it, trying to keep his cool. "There is no reasoning with you, is there?"

"I'm just saying how it is." Natasha replies.

"And I'm saying you're wrong!" Bruce snaps back. And after that, every one stays silent. For a moment Bruce feels like they're staring at him, while in fact, they're staring past him.

Bruce frowns confused before he turns around. His stomach drops as he sees Elsa's standing there with a saddened expression on her face. "How much did you hear?" He asks her with a guilty look. "Just enough to know that you are accusing me of evil plans?" She replies, also looking past him to the others.

"We are just being careful." Fury says as he enters the room. "A god just declared war on our world, another hostile figure is the last thing we need."

Elsa arcs an eyebrow. "And I'm the hostile figure?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Now she frowns.

"What? No, of course not." She lowers her eyes to the ground and frowns angered as she realizes something. "You're just a distraction..."

"What?" Fury says confused. Elsa looks up and walks towards him as she points a finger at him. "You're trying to keep me here so evil can enter my kingdom!"

"What are you talking about, woman?" He replies confused. Then she walks past him to leave.

He grabs her elbow to stop her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Elsa shoots him an icy look. "Let go of me." Elsa tries to free herself from his grip but Fury just won't let go. She starts to panic a little. Ice runs through her veins. "I said..." Elsa growls of effort as she can free herself. "Let go of me!" And as she says that, she balls her hand into a fist and with a punching motion she shoots an ice beam towards him that sends him flying.

Fury glides a bit on his back before he comes to a halt. In a mere fraction of a second, every agent that was working there points their gun at her. Elsa looks around bewildered at first, but then she gets into a fighting stance. For far too long she lived in fear, now it is time to stand up for herself and fight instead of running away.

Bruce walks from behind the group and hurries over to her so he stands in between her and Fury's men, protecting her from whatever might happen. The group hold their breath, expecting Fury to order his men to shoot, but he doesn't. Fury rises to his feet slowly and walks towards Elsa, he takes a good look at her. "Who are you?" He asks after a nerve breaking moment of silence.

Elsa exchanges looks with Bruce and he nods encouraging, stepping aside so she can step forward. Elsa straightens her back, pulls back her shoulders and raises her chin. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She takes a deep breath before she continues. "A portal opened up right above the fjord near my kingdom. I entered it before whatever was on the other side could come through." Fury gestures to his men to lower their weapons. "That's when I ended up in the lake, and the next thing I remember is that I woke up here."

Elsa looks at the other men who are watching her. "I have no connection with Loki or whatsoever. I have no idea what I am doing here exactly, but all I ever wanted is to protect my kingdom." Fury takes in everything she says and considers it. "If you really want to stop evil, then help us defeat Loki." Elsa frowns confused. "I will still keep my eye on you." Fury continues. "I don't know whatever power you possess, but we can use it against him."

"Oh, so now you're trusting me?" Elsa asks.

"Oh hell no. I'm just saying we could use your powers to stop Loki." Fury replies.

While the other agents are going back to work, the rest of the team joins Elsa and Fury. "And you are not afraid of me?"

Fury raises a brow. "Lady, I've seen things you could never imagine. I don't get scared."

"I'm sorry, but I need to know why that portal opened up above the fjord. I need to know if my kingdom is safe." Elsa says.

"But maybe that's why you're here." Bruce says. "Maybe the evil you're talking about is the evil that is looming over us." Bruce continues, creasing his brow thoughtfully. "Maybe it was never about evil coming to you, but you coming to evil."

Elsa looks at him confused. It doesn't really make sense. But nothing in this place makes sense to her. "You know. What this world needs right now, is a hero. If you really aren't here for Loki, then help us fight against him. Be a hero." Fury says to her. Elsa looks up at him as she takes in his words. All she ever wanted was to use her powers to help people in need.

Maybe the portal above the fjord didn't show up to scare her people or to hurt her kingdom. It showed up to give Elsa the opportunity she always wanted. The Queen looks at the group and then back to Fury. Eventually, she nods. "I'll help you." No one sees it, but Fury closes his eye in relief.

Bruce looks at her and smiles. "I'm glad to have you on the team." The group heads back to the table in the briefing room. "Let me introduce the rest of the team first. You already know Doctor Bruce Banner." He smiles at her. "This one is Agent Romanoff." She nods. "Then you have Steve Rogers." He bows his head politely. "And-"

"Thor." Elsa says in his place. Everyone looks at her and simply blinks a few times. "Norse Mythology." She explains. "My parents used to tell me ancient stories about Norse Gods." Fury leaves the room after that.

"So, Thor. Loki's gonna drag this out. What's his play?" Steve asks. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He leans to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor replies.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asks. "So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce says.

"Who is Erik Selvig?" Elsa asks. She is seated next to Bruce and she tries to be part of the conversation as much as she can. "He's an astrophysicist." Bruce replies.

"He's a friend." Thor says.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha says, picking in the conversation.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce says next.

"Have care how you speak." Thor says. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha says simply.

"He's adopted."

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asks. As time passes, the group continues about Loki and the Tesseract. Although Elsa doesn't really know what they're talking about, she still tries to follow the conversation. She sees how they're really into it and how everything that has happened and what is about to happen really bothers them.

In the meantime, Elsa can't help but look around a bit. She has never seen something like the Helicarrier in her life before. She can't wait to tell Anna about it. Sometimes she sees Bruce glancing at her in the corner of her eye. She thinks it's sweet he tries to make sure she's alright from time to time. Tony walks in with Agent Coulson at his side. Elsa can't hear what he's talking about, but when the distance between them closes, she hears him shouting something about Galaga. God knows what that is, but she has to say, he already seems funny.

Then he turns to Elsa and frowns confused. "What is a pretty face like yours doing here?" Natasha rolls his eyes. Elsa bows her head with a small smile. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Are you lost?"

"I'm here to help you stop Loki."

"How is a Queen supposed to help us? Can you turn into an enormous green rage monster?" He asks.

"No." Elsa replies.

"Are you a master assassin?"

"Not really."

"Do you have a super suit?"

"A super what now?"

"Are you a demi god?"

Elsa shakes her head.

"Do you have super strength."

"I'm afraid not."

Tony nods. "That kind of narrows it down. So, what is it that you can do?"

Elsa stands up from her seat and walks towards him. She waves her hands together and little snowflakes burst forth. Elsa smiles and asks Tony if he's ready.  
She doesn't really wait for him to reply and she throws her hands in the air. The snowball flies high and explodes. Snowflakes twirl around the room. Everyone looks at it in fascination.

"I don't see how a little bit of snow is going to stop an evil demi god." Tony says after a moment. Elsa tries not to be offended. She gestures to him to fight her. "You'll see what I can do with this 'little bit of snow'"

"I'm not going to fight you." Tony says.

"Why not?" Elsa asks and crosses her arms. "Are you afraid you're going to lose?"

"Afraid? Me?" Tony scoffs.

Then he walks over to her. "Okay, Princess."

"I'm a Queen." Tony ignores it. "You stand there." He places his hands on her shoulders in order to push her back a little. She doesn't move one bit. "Now, this may be a little hard for you, but try to block me." While he is talking, Tony takes on a fighting stance while Elsa have not moved a muscle from the position he has put her in. Tony bends through his knees and attacks Elsa by trying to punch her. Elsa doesn't move, but easily defend herself by bringing up her left arm and thrusting her fist into his right shoulder.

Natasha snickers. Tony winces in pain and staggers backwards. "Good..." He says impressed, rubbing his hurt shoulder. "Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Of course." Elsa replies with a confident smile on her face. Tony is clearly annoyed and angered by Elsa's defiant expression. He starts with a mumble, raising his tone of voice with each word.

"Let's see if you can..." Now he's shouting while he attempts to hit her with a roundhouse kick. "Handle this!" Elsa quickly dodges under his outstretched leg and pushes him off balance. Tony lands flat on his back with a loud thud. Elsa straightens her back and raises her chin. She looks down on him smiling.

The group hold their breath and looks on in amusement. Tony, a little bit shocked by his second failure, loses his temper at the sight of her defiant posture. His voice raising in anger. "That does it!" He gets up and madly charges Elsa again, she moves out of the way. She grabs him by the arm while she pushes against his shoulder with her other hand, quickly spinning him around. After two turns, she switches position and spins him in the other direction.

Tony looks distressed as he is powerlessly being tossed around. To make an end at Tony not willing to accept his defeat, she traps him in a cage of icy spikes that threaten his throat. Tony is heavily breathing and a nervous laugh escapes his mouth. Elsa waves with her hand and the spikes explode. Snow twirls to the ground. Elsa turns on her heel and walks back to her seat. She and Natasha smile brightly at each other as Elsa is about to pass her.

The redhead holds op her hand. "Girl power for the win!" Elsa high fives it and repeats her proudly. "Girl power for the win." "Ice... how long have you been doing that exactly?" He asks with a high-pitched voice as he rubs his throat. Elsa replies as she sits down again. "I was born with it." Tony narrows his eyes. "Okay, I guess this means you _are_ capable of helping us."

"Ah, mister Stark." Fury says as he enters the room again. "As you might know, doctor Banner is here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve says.

"I don't know about that." Fury says. "But it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of my sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand that reference." Thor says confused. "I do!" Steve bursts out. "I understood that reference." Elsa jumps a little and giggles softly as she sees how Tony rolls his eyes. "Anyway. I need someone to keep an eye on Loki. I don't trust that guy." Fury says. "I will." Elsa volunteers. "I mean, I will only be a burden to you and get in your way. I want to help wherever I can. If that's okay for you."

Fury looks deadly serious at Elsa. "It is going to get rough, Your Majesty. I think you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"You're probably right. But this man is trying to take over this world. We are not going to let that happen, are we?" Elsa replies. Fury's deadly look changes into a small smile. He shakes his head. "Go on, you can go."

Elsa turns on her heel to head out, but before she leaves she looks over her shoulder with a playful look on her face. "You might send someone after me to keep an eye on me. Just in case I might change my mind and want to break Loki out."

"I'll go with her." Bruce says. "You're here to track the cube, doctor. Stark needs you in the lab." Fury says. Tony and Bruce exchange looks. "I can handle it on my own for a little while." Tony says. Bruce smiles at him thankfully. "Thanks man." He whispers and escorts Elsa to the detention section before Fury gets the chance to protest.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! In this update you will notice that the confrontation with Loki in his glass cell is rewritten. There are also a change of words here and there, but the rest is quite the same!**

 **I hope the update will please you more!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce and Elsa reach the detention section where Loki's imprisoned in the glass cage. Bruce stops in front of it and watches Loki who is laying down, back turning his way. He looks on ruefully, playing the conversation between Loki and Fury about him over and over in his head. _The mindless beast... Makes play he's still a man..._ Bruce doesn't realize he's standing there with hands balled into fists until Elsa slowly puts her hand on his shoulder and presses it softly.

Elsa feels Bruce's tense muscles gently relax. He lowers his head to the ground, takes a deep breath and lets it out as a sigh. When he looks up, he sees that Elsa cocked her head to the side and looks at him with a small but knowing smile. Then she motions him to sit down with her. Elsa looks around in fascination, lips parted slightly and the corners of her mouth twitch in a slight smile.

Bruce watches Elsa in awe, if she's not used to any of this then he's really curious how it is back in Arendelle. Elsa hears Bruce chuckle softly. When she looks at him, she arcs her eyebrow questioningly but she keeps smiling. Bruce runs a hand through his curly hair and shakes his head.

"So." Elsa starts, breaking the silence. "Enormous green rage monster? Master assassin? Super strength? Super suit? It appears I'm not the only one who's a little bit..." Elsa uses air quotations. "'Extra'. I almost witnessed your murder when you told me about the topic of your research, just one glare of miss Romanoff will be enough to kill you. Mister Rogers he... he has a nice pack of muscles so I believe he has super strength. I have no idea what a super suit looks like but mister Stark didn't turn into a rage monster when I defeated him..."

Bruce leans his arms on his knees and bends forward, lowering his head to the ground. When the Queen looks in his eyes, she can see her own reflection in them. She had the same look in her eyes when she revealed her powers at the coronation... "Can you control it?" She asks softly.

"Not really. Once I get _really_ angry, I..." Bruce replies after a while with a hint of shame in his voice. Elsa arcs her eyebrows in a saddened fashion, she lowers her head as well and closes her eyes. "I accidentally hurt my sister once with my powers when we were little." Bruce looks up slowly, listening closely. "Anna loved to play in the ballroom at night. And one night, while we were playing, I slipped on the ice and hit Anna on her head."

The memory of that night pains her so much, but still she decides to continue. "My parents, Anna and I went to the Valley of Living Rocks. I was so afraid for Anna, but luckily Grand Pabbie was able to help her. After that night, my parents decided I may never use my powers around Anna or anyone ever again... I became so scared of my powers and of myself I locked myself up in my room. I shut people out. First Anna and then my own parents..."

Bruce notices how Elsa balls her hands again and hold them close to her chest. Then he sees the glittering of tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry to hear that." He says softly to her. "Then, when my parents died, something inside of me died as well. Sometime later it was my coronation and I have never been so anxious in my life before. I didn't want it to last longer than what was necessary and I didn't want anyone to come close to me."

Elsa continues about Anna and Hans and about what happened at the party with the Duke of Weselton. It was hard for Elsa to leave her sister like that but she felt like a monster to her people. She just had to leave. Bruce keeps listening as she tells him about what happened to Anna in her ice palace and then about the scene with Hans at the fjord.

Somehow it hurts him to see that painful look on the Queen's face, he blinks back tears when he hears how she felt when Anna turned to ice. "I almost lost my sister because I wasn't brave enough to face my fears. That's also why I entered that worm hole. I am a Queen and my duty is to protect my people. To protect Anna. She's all I have left... if anything would happen to her again I would never forgive myself. I would give my life if that means she will be safe."

"But now I have more or less control over my powers, I am less scared and more confident. All my life I pushed people away because I was so scared to hurt them, while I actually needed these people close to me to be able to accept who I am and what I'm capable of. And that's what made me the woman I am today." Elsa can see him looking at her. She turns her head slightly, their eyes meet. "What I'm trying to say is." She takes a deep breath and smiles weakly at him. "You shouldn't think you have to push people away in order to keep them safe from who you really are. And you really shouldn't be ashamed of yourself."

For one short moment he truly believes that might be actually true, but then he shakes his head. Bruce gets up on his feet and steps away from her, he rubs his face tiredly. "Pushing people away is the only option I have if I want to keep them safe... Loki called me a mindless beast," once again he lowers his head to the ground and sags his shoulders. "And that is exactly what I am when I'm the Hulk. Fury talks about being heroes, but all I ever am is a monster. It feels like everyone is moving on with their lives while I'm stuck here, in this hole I can't climb out of..."

Bruce freezes when he suddenly feels Elsa touching his shoulder. He slowly turns to face her, brows pulled up in a saddened fashion. Elsa gently tugs on his arm, pulling him into her embrace. Normally, Bruce isn't the kind of person who would be happy to hug, but right now he just let it happen because he actually needs it. Defeated he rests his head on hers. They stand there like that in complete silence, a comfortable silence that says more than a thousand words.

"I know what it's like to be afraid of yourself, to see yourself as a monster..." Elsa says eventually, still holding him in a tight embrace. "And in times like that you don't want someone to tell you about how 'it gets better', and that you need to 'move on'. You need someone to tell you that it's okay to feel that way, to feel sad, and that your feelings are validated. You don't need someone to tell you about how much happier you could be. You need someone to hold you and tell you that you've been strong and it's okay to sometimes not be okay."

"Thank you..." Bruce whispers softly and breaks up the hug. Elsa presses his shoulder encouragingly with a smile. "Come on, let's get out of here." Bruce says next. They leave.

Bruce joined Tony in the lab and he's working peacefully until suddenly- "Ow!" Tony looks at Bruce closely. "Nothing?" He asks. "Hey!" Steve says as he enters the lab. "Are you nuts?"

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you." Tony continues, ignoring Steve completely. "What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks annoyed. "Funny things are." Tony says simply. Steve gives him a look. "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny. Especially not while there is a Queen aboard. No offense, doctor."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Tony turns to Bruce. "Where is your Queen anyway?"

"She's with Thor and Coulson." Bruce replies. Tony arcs an eyebrow and smiles mischievously at Bruce. "I have reasons to believe you're starting to like this lady." Bruce's eyes widen and he stutters awkwardly. But luckily there is Steve Rogers to safe him. "You need to focus on the problem, mister Stark."

"You think I'm not?" Tony replies. "Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury is hiding something?" Steve asks.

"He's a spy." Tony says. "Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." Then Tony points to Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Err... I just want to finish my work here and..." Bruce replies bobbing in words.

"Doctor?" Steve says, arcing an eyebrow. "A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Bruce says.

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce says to Tony. "Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news..."

Elsa's in the briefing room again, looking at a photo and record of Jane Foster. Thor looks at the photo as well, remembering. Thor and Coulson talk to each other about Jane and Loki until Thor walks over to the side of the ship and looks out the window, lamenting about what has happened and what may come. "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war." He says.

Elsa joins his side. "War hasn't started yet." She says softly. Thor looks down at her with a saddened expression, but after a short while he smiles at her. "You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?" Fury asks when he walks in. "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him." Thor replies.

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops." Fury says.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asks in return.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here." Thor doesn't answer that. Then, Fury turns to look at Elsa. "You wanted to help, right?"

As Elsa enters the detention section, she sees Loki's walking back and forth inside his glass cell. She clears her throat, announcing her arrival. Loki stops and turns to look at her. Elsa holds her hands behind her back and walks towards the cell. "I don't believe we have met." She starts carefully, and as Loki doesn't even bother to reply, she continues by introducing herself. "My name is Elsa. I am the Queen of Arendelle."

"Why are you here?" Loki replies harshly, giving her a stern look. "I'm here on behalf of Director Fury. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, and you expect me to cooperate?"

Elsa swallows hard as she tries to hide how nervous she is. "That would be nice, yes." Elsa straightens her back and pulls back her shoulders in order to appear more confident. "I heard from Director Fury's people that there is someone, I believe his name is Clint Barton, you managed to get on your side. What have you done to him?"

Loki smiles. "I'd say I've expanded his mind."

Elsa frowns a little, not really knowing what that means. "What exactly will happen to his mind?" She asks.

Loki narrows his eyes at her. "Does it even matter what happens to his mind?"

Elsa frowns. "Well, yes. There are people who care about him."

"I'm still missing the point why it matters." Loki replies bored.

"Look." Elsa says, suddenly very seriously. "I know you are trying to take over the world I love, but I am not going to let that happen."

Loki laughs, sending a shiver down Elsa's spine. "Ah, no. I like this. And you're going to stop me? How? By throwing your crown at me?" Elsa looks at him with a barely visible smile causing Loki to look at her with a puzzled expression. "Now what is it that you want?" He asks annoyed.

"It's really not that complicated." Elsa replies. "Why don't you just go back home and call it a day?"

Loki scans Elsa from tip to toe, then he locks eyes with her, giving Elsa the feeling that his eyes pierce right through her. "What if I don't?" He asks.

"Then let me give you a warning." Elsa replies.

"For what?"

"I've seen this all once before in my life."

Loki sits down, listening curiously to what she has to say. Elsa takes that as a cue to continue. "I met this Prince at the day of my coronation. Hans was very kind and polite and Anna she... she showed interest in him. Although I did not approve of their relationship, I still hoped that he could make her happy." Elsa takes a deep breath and swallows hard as she tries not to show any sign of weakness. "But then something happened why I had to leave my kingdom. I left Anna without any explanation and the kingdom was in complete disarray." Then she looks up, locking their eyes again.

"Prince Hans showed Arendelle he would be a good leader because after Anna left as well to come and search for me, Hans took care of my kingdom. But his intentions weren't as good as we thought it would be. After... certain events I became a prisoner in my own castle and Hans told me that Anna was still out there, alone, in the mountains." Even though Elsa has to fight back tears, she still continues.

"Eventually, I managed to escape and I ran away. And even though I was out there in a blizzard, Hans still managed to find me. He told me how Anna came back a while after my imprisonment and was dying in his arms because..." Elsa's breathing heavily and clenches her jaw. "Because I had hurt her. He told me Anna died because of me and at that moment, the world came crashing down my feet." Elsa runs a hand through her hair and rubs her face. "I lost my parents at sea several years ago. Anna was all I had left, and when I heard she had died as well, there was nothing left to fight for."

Elsa's getting slow to anger. "I was so caught up in my grief, I couldn't care less when Hans drew his sword to kill me. The only person who was worth fighting for was dead, so I didn't care Hans was about to take my life." No matter how hard Elsa's fighting it, she can't stop that one tear that is rolling down her face. But then, the corner of Elsa's mouth goes up just a little. "Right when Hans was about to strike, Anna got in between and saved me and our kingdom."

"Where are you going with this?" Loki asks with a deep frown as he doesn't see the point of her story.

"Hans left Anna to die and he was about to kill me as well because, just like you, he wanted a throne. He wanted the power to rule. But he _failed._ Because there was someone willing to fight him. Like Anna fought Hans, Fury's people will fight you and I will help them doing so. I almost lost Anna because I didn't have the strength to fight. But that won't happen again because I will do everything within my power to stop you. I have to protect my sister, at all cost."

Loki laughs devilishly. "You're here to keep your sister safe? Ha, no. You're here because you're desperately trying to make up for everything you have done wrong." Elsa knots her brows together. She clenches her fists angrily and lowers her eyes to the ground. But then Loki slams the cell, making her flinch. "I won't touch Barton. But I will take your sister and make her kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way she knows your fear! And when she'll wake just long enough to see her good work, and when she screams, I'll split her skull! That's my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Elsa turns around and walks away from Loki as she can't take it any longer. Somehow, she can picture it perfectly and she can hear Anna's scream. Elsa takes a few breathers and shakes her head, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. "You're a monster." She says quietly, almost whispering.

Loki laughs. "No, you brought the monster." Elsa's head snaps up and she turns around poised as she remembers something. _Loki called me a mindless beast, and that's exactly what I am when I'm the Hulk... Fury talks about being heroes, but all I ever am is a monster..._ First, she creases her brows, but then, slowly, a proud smile crosses her face as she finally figures it out. "You're talking about Bruce Banner, aren't you?" She asks.

"What?" Loki says puzzled.

Elsa presses her fingers on an earpiece Fury gave her so they're able to communicate. "Loki means to unleash Bruce's power to change him in the Hulk somehow. It might be better to keep him in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." The Queen is about to leave the detention section, but before she walks out of the door, she looks over her shoulder at Loki. "Thank you for your cooperation." Elsa says and walks out quickly, leaving Loki frozen.

Bruce and Tony are still working in the lab, something pops up on a computer screen and Tony looks at it. "What is Phase 2?" He asks Fury who already joined them. Steve drops a Hydra assault rifle on the table causing Fury, Bruce and Tony to turn around. Cap looks pissed. "Phase 2 is that Shield uses the cube to make weapons." Steve says, then he looks at Tony. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Rogers," Fury starts to trying to explain himself. "We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony interrupts, he moves the computer screen towards Fury and shows plans of the weapons. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve says, and at that moment, Thor, Natasha and Elsa walk into the lab.

The moment Elsa walks in, she feels the tension in the air. First thing she does is looking at Bruce, to make sure he's alright. But when she does that, she notices that he's looking at Natasha. And he's pissed. "Did you know about this?"

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She replies.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you suddenly you get a little twitchy."

Elsa looks from Natasha to Bruce, there is a feeling of jealousy creeping through Elsa's body because of the way they talk to each other. With a humph she crosses her arms and looks away. "I'd like to know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce continuous. Now Elsa's head snaps up again, she looks at Fury as he speaks up. "Because of him." He says and points at Thor.

Thor and the others continue fighting. Elsa looks around the room, looks around at the people who apparently forgot she's also still there. "I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor says. Elsa takes a deep breath and raises her voice, trying to be heard. "Guys, stop fighting. This is exactly what Loki wants." No one hears her.

"Excuse me," Fury says. "Do _we_ come to _your_ planet and blow stuff up?" He asks Thor.

"Do you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor replies.

"Guys..." Elsa tries again, failing a second time. Natasha argues with Bruce, and Tony with Steve. As the 'team' argues, they don't realize the blue gem on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly.

Outside the Helicarrier, a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship. "661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over." A Shield base voice says. "Arms to ammunition, over." Barton replies. Inside, Barton and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Barton pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.

Back in the lab, the echoes of the people keeping rubbing of each other and at any moment, the shit will hit the fan. "You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor says. "It's his M.O, isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team?" Bruce says. The sound in his voice gets Elsa's attention. It's not anger or annoyance, it's something more delicate. "No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb." Bruce continues.

Elsa wants to walk over to him, but after Fury told him to step away, Tony puts an arm around Steve, causing another discussion. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Steve pushes Tony off. "You know damn well why! Back off!" That sudden movement makes Elsa jump a little. She stays there in the back of the room, where everyone forgot about her. Tony comes face-to-face with Cap. "Oh, I'm starting to want you make me."

The ramp of the carrier Barton's in opens. The carrier maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a grenade tipped arrow. He points right at the engine. Then... Barton moves his aim and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out, but then sharply heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down.

Back in the lab, Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, who stands there, unmoving. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." All of this is driving Elsa crazy, slowly she's losing her temper. She wants to speak up, but Fury interrupts her. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Bruce cuts off. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-" Fury tries to reply, but once again he's being interrupted. "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!"

Tears fills Elsa's eyes immediately. Slowly she walks past the other people in order to reach Bruce. "I got low." He continues. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So, I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

Bruce slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved. "You wanna know my secret, agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Then, when Bruce looks around the room, he meets Elsa's eyes. The saddened look she gives him stirs something inside. He's breathing heavily as he keeps looking at her, but then suddenly he sees Elsa's eyes widen as she looks down at something.

Elsa sees how Black Widow and Fury have their hands down to grab their guns. Quickly she walks forward, pushing Fury aside to stand between him and Natasha and Bruce. "Don't you dare." She says with an icy glare. Then, she turns around to face Bruce. Her heart is about to jump out of her chest as she realizes that she stands between two people who are ready to use their gun when they have to, and someone who can change into a rage monster with a dangerous scepter in his hands.

Elsa swallows hard and locks eyes with Bruce. He's so lost and the scared look in his eyes almost pains her. Carefully she takes a step forward, closing the distance between them. Then, she traces her hand slowly down his arm until she finds his hand. She wraps her fingers around his hand as she still looks in his eyes. "Bruce..." She says softly. "Put down the scepter."

After she said that, a shaking breath escapes Bruce's mouth. He looks down at their hands and after a moment he lets go of the scepter. Elsa takes it over and puts it down on the desk again. "I'm sorry." He whispers back with a painful look. "Don't be." Elsa replies and smiles reassuringly.

Bruce wants to say something else as well, but then the computer beeps. They all turn to it. "Got it." Tony says and Bruce walks over to the computer. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." He says. "Located the Tesseract?" Thor asks.

"I can get there faster." Tony says. "Look, all of us-" Steve starts but gets cut off by Thor. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him. "You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out.

" "I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"That's enough!" Elsa shouts angrily, her voice echoes through the room. Tony and Steve fall silent and they all turn to look at her bewildered because of her sudden outburst. "What are you all doing? Don't you see that this is exactly what Loki wants?" She continues, voice still raised in anger. "You guys are supposed to be a team, remember? You are not saving this world by killing off each other first." Judging by how they try to avoid eye contact she can say they think she's right.

Banner turns to look at the monitor and notices something about the Tesseract. "Oh, my god!" He says.

Back in the lone carrier, outside the lone carrier, Barton pulls the trigger on his bow. The arrow then explodes the engines right off the Helicarrier.

Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Tony and Natasha are thrown across while Elsa and Bruce are down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony. "Put on the suit!"

"Yep!"

In the lower equipment room, Elsa looks over to Bruce, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense. "I'm okay." Elsa says quietly to herself. "We're okay, right?"

Elsa has never seen Bruce as the Hulk, but still, judging how Fury and Natasha acted earlier, she knows that him turning into the Hulk is a bad thing. She sees his face in the dim light as he struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly. "Your Majesty..." Bruce manages to say through his struggles. "You... you have to get out of here."

Elsa is trying to pull herself painfully free as she's talking to him. "I'm not going anywhere, Bruce. You got to fight it." She replies. Then, two approaching Shield soldiers arrive to check on Elsa, but she furiously waves them away. They bolt out of there.

"I can't!" Bruce growls. "I can't... you have to-"

"Bruce, listen to me! We're going to fight this together. I know you can do this-"

"Elsa, leave!" Bruce says. His voice has the change in it, the bitter desperation is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier, and Bruce turns to look at Elsa, transforming just as the lights go out.

"Bruce." Elsa says pleading. Then, Bruce starts transforming into the Hulk and gives Elsa one last knowing look. Elsa struggles to free herself of the rubble, but when it's taking too long she extends her hand to the rubble and uses an ice beam to knock off the rubble from her leg.

Now Elsa's free, she carefully gets on her feet but then she stops. The Hulk, sensing her, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturbed monster. Elsa holds up her arms as if she's calming down a menacing beast, her brow creases with worry. "Bruce, it's me. Elsa." She starts, but the look he gives him tells her it's no use to talk to him.

Elsa looks around her to find a way out until her eyes fall on the stairs behind her, without a warning she jolts up the stairs with the Hulk chasing after her. Elsa maneuvers elegantly, leaving the Hulk in her trail. Then she rolls under a turbine, starts to crawl within the maze of pipes, but the Hulk pulls them out from above the catwalk. Elsa falls through under the catwalk and makes a quick, stealthily escape.

The Hulk lets out a roar of rage unlike anything. Primal. Not human. It sends a shiver downs Elsa's spine. As Iron Man and Captain America try to fix the broken engine, Elsa's still in the lower equipment room, still trying to get away from the Hulk safely.

She continuously crawls under the catwalk. She stops to take a few breaths but then... BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The room vibrates rhythmically. Elsa gets on her feet and holds up her fists, ready to use her powers whenever she has to. The Queen slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins, she stands face to face with the Hulk, he roars.

With a punching motion, Elsa sends an ice blast towards a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the Hulk in his face. The Hulk smashes the shit out of it. Elsa begins to run through the maze of corridors. The sound of the monster is coming. Finally, she reaches a long corridor. She runs, and behind her, the Hulk tears up the hallway, coming for her.

Elsa turns to see, but the Hulk slaps her into the wall. The force of the crash knocks the wind out of her. Elsa clutches her waist as she looks up, a fear she has never felt begins to seep out. "Bruce, please..." She pleads, trying to get through him, but unfortunately... The Hulk raises his hand but is knocked off his feet by Thor who tackles him into the next room. The Queen closes her eyes in relief and rests her head against the wall.

Elsa pulls up her knees and wraps her arms around her legs. She just sits there, still shaken by the Hulk ordeal. Elsa rocks back and forth, fighting back tears as she tries to calm down again. Sometime later, after summoning all her coolness, Elsa runs for the briefing room.

Fury and Agent Hill look over their monitors as Elsa enters the briefing room, she joins Fury's side and tells him they need a full evac on the lower hangar bay. Fury turns to look at her, he opens his mouth to reply but the blood on her face distracts him.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asks. Elsa swallows hard and uses the sleeve of her suit to wipe of the blood that runs down her chin from her lip. "Dr. Banner happened." She replies. Then she turns around and looks at the chaos on the bridge.

Fury watches her for a moment, but then he turns to agent Hill and orders her to evacuate the lower hangar bay. She nods and leaves to exit out, but a sliding grenade appears. "Grenade!" Hill shouts and the grenade goes off, sending her down the steps.

Elsa jumps because of the deafening sound, but then, without hesitation, she runs for agent Hill and helps her to get back on her feet. She wraps Hill's arm around her neck and wraps hers around Hill's waist to get her away from the fight.

The Queen traces her finger over the gash above Hill's eyebrow, using a small amount of frostbite to prevent it from swelling. Fury fires a shot at the open entrance, then he moves over behind the side of the entrance. While Elsa's treating Hills injury, she still keeps an eye on what's going on.

That's when she sees a handful of Barton's men entering the place. "Be right back." She says to Hill and runs of. Fury raises his gun to fire a shot, but Elsa runs past him first. She punches around, sending several ice blasts around the room, successfully freezing the men to the wall.

It's quiet for a short while, but then another gunfight opens up again. Agents exchange fire with brutally efficient tactical soldiers. Fury grabs Elsa's wrist and pulls her behind a desk for shelter during the fight. "Director, what are you doing? Let me help." Elsa says annoyed. "I've seen what you can do, Your Majesty. I cannot afford you getting hurt now. We need you in a bigger fight." Fury replies.

"Sir, the Hulk and Thor are in shuttle levels 2, 3 and 4!" Agent Sitwell says to Fury. "Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Agent Hill says next. "Get his attention." Elsa says to Hill. She looks at Fury for his approval and he nods. "Do as she say." He says.

"Escort 606, proceed to 270 main shuttle! Don't get too close." Agent Hill orders. Elsa furrows her brows in confusion, trying to understand what Hill just said. And when she sees a shuttle flying past the window, straight to where Thor and the Hulk are, the confusion changes into anger. "That's not exactly the way I had in mind." Elsa says annoyed. She stands up quickly and runs off. "Your Majesty!" Fury shouts after her, but he's too slow to stop her. Fury growls something under his breath, gets on his feet as well and gets back to the gunfight.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for all the convos! But I still hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Four of A New Avenger. Please, enjoy!**

 **Also; thank you to** Ninja Misao& ianderson **it's good to hear you like it ^_^**

* * *

The shuttle Hill sent for the Hulk sees the action going between Thor and the Hulk. "Target acquired. Target engaged." The pilot says. He is ready to fire, but then suddenly, Elsa slides in between the Hulk and the jet. Thor and the Hulk stop fighting to look at Elsa. Elsa sends an icy glare in the direction of the pilot as she tells him to leave. The pilot doesn't move even one inch, but he doesn't start shooting either.

"Your Majesty, get out of there before you get hurt." Fury says through his earpiece. Elsa ignores him and turns to look at the Hulk instead. All the anger and pain and loneliness she can see in his eyes... He growls softly at her, she doesn't know what it means, but she can tell it's no threat either. Then she can see his eyes linger on the injuries and blood on her face. There is a small change in his expression, first he was a bit bewildered by what's going on, but now he sees how injured she is... because of him... he can't help but look on with a saddened expression.

Elsa smiles at him. It' a small, encouraging smile that reassures him that it's no big deal. Then she walks towards him, but every step she comes closer, the Hulk takes a step backwards. Elsa locks eyes with him and carefully she reaches out her hand at him. He backs away and growls again. This time louder, more alarming. Elsa can tell he's anxious for her to come so close, and even though her heart is about to jump out of her chest, she still moves closer. "It's okay." She whispers softly.

The Hulk keeps his eyes on hers as she manages to close the distance between them. Then, she takes his hand in hers and places her other hand on top of his. She's fascinated by how big it is compared to hers, and when she looks up with a small smile she traces her fingers over the palm of his hand. "See? There is nothing you should be afraid of. We'll get through this."

The Hulk looks down at their hands and for one moment, Elsa could swear she saw the soft brown eyes of Bruce again, but then... The pilot of the shuttle starts firing out of nowhere. Elsa's startled by what's going on and in a fit of rage, the Hulk pushes her aside. But he's the Hulk... So, the force with which he pushes her aside is unbelievably strong.

Elsa's thrown into another shuttle that's parked on the lower hangar bay. She lays down on the ground, unmoving. A shower of bullets sprays the Hulk everywhere, and Thor rushes over to Elsa, covering her to protect her from the bullets.

The Hulk turns to the jet and the primal roar he lets out, jolts Elsa awake. "Are you okay?" Thor asks. Elsa nods quickly and watches the Hulk who takes a running start and leaps. "Bruce, no!" Elsa gasps and crawls from under Thor to run at the gaping hole the Hulk left when he jumped right through the windows of the Helicarrier.

The Hulk lands on the jet's nose, and the jet spins wildly. And as the Hulk tears it apart, the pilot pulls his ejection seat, but the Hulk catches him, waves him around and then throws him away. Elsa reaches the gaping hole right at the moment the jet explodes.

Elsa breathes in sharply and brings her hand to her mouth as she sees how the Hulk plummets to earth. The Queen drops to her knees, watching on with a numb look on her face as her hair flutters because of the wind. Thor kneels next to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

A tear rolls down her face slowly. "I thought I could get to him..." She whispers softly, still looking in the distance.

"I know, and you were almost there." Thor replies.

Elsa chuckles humorlessly. "Almost, but not quite."

"Don't worry, dr. Banner will be fine."

Elsa looks up and sniffs. She wipes away a tear and looks at him with a saddened expression. "Will he though?" Thor smiles brightly and uses his cheerful Mighty Thor voice. "Of course, he will! Do you know what they call him?" He asks.

"The Hulk."

"The _incredible_ Hulk! Do you know why?"

Elsa sniffs again and shakes her head.

"Because he's so incredible!" Thor exclaims. Elsa giggles because of his enthusiasm. Thor turns more serious now, but he smiles warmly at her. "I couldn't even knock him out with Mjölnir and he just ran through a spray of bullets. Believe me, he'll be alright." Elsa wipes of the rest of her tears and looks up at him with a weak smile. "Thank you." Thor nods reassuringly and tells her it might be better to check on the others now.

...

Thor's heading to the detention section as Elsa joins Fury. As she enters the briefing room, Fury sees on the view screen that the hatch of Loki's cell has been opened. Elsa just catches a glimpse of Thor who was tricked into Loki's cell and is now crashing back to earth. Fury hears her gasp and runs after her as Elsa heads for the detention section.

As they run in, Elsa looks around frantically for any sign of Loki, but he's already gone... But she does find Phil Coulson, he's still alive, but only barely. "Sorry, boss. They got rabbited." Coulson says to Fury.

"Out of my way." Elsa says and walks past Fury. She kneels next to Coulson and hovers her hand over his heart. "Just stay awake, mister Coulson." She says softly. "Eyes on me." Her hand starts glowing and snowflakes swirl around it. Carefully she presses it on his chest where he's bleeding.

"Your Majesty..." Coulson says softly.

The area around Elsa's hand lights up, she's freezing the injury in order to stop the bleeding. "It's no use." Coulson continues. "I'm clocked out here." Elsa shakes her head and swallows hard. "Not an option." She replies with a shaky voice. "We already lost dr. Banner and now Thor. We're not going to lose you as well..."

"It's okay, Your Majesty. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." Agent Coulson looks away and sighs out his last breath. "No." Elsa gasps softly. Then she rubs her face tiredly, getting slow to anger. "No!" She says angrily and slamming down with her clenched fists, she causes a gust of snowy wind to whirl around the room.

Fury looks on grimly as Elsa bursts out into tears. The floor around her is slowly covered with frostbite. It creeps all the way around the detention section, up to the walls as well. Fury stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do as he backs away a little from the ice. Then he turns around and presses his fingers to his earpiece. "Agent Coulson is down." He says. In the Helicarrier bridge, Agent Hill is being treated for another gash on her head, listens on her headset, standing up. Steve and Tony listen in as well.

...

Later on, Fury gathers Tony, Steve and Elsa back into the briefing room. The ice Elsa used to stop Barton's men with is still there on the floor and walls. Everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces. Elsa's eyes are still red from crying and the air around her is ice cold, there are a few snowflakes swirling around her. Elsa hugs herself as Fury starts talking. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." He says and holds up Coulson's Captain America trading cards.

"Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury continues and throws the cards on the table towards Steve. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

There is a beat. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." Fury says next. "I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. I thought we could pull it off, especially now with a powerful Queen in our midst... Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Elsa gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore, leaving a trail of frostbite behind her. "Well, it's an old fashion notion." Fury says, staring off in the distance.

...

Elsa's back in the detention section, looking at the empty cell container. She just stands there, and when Tony walks in, she quickly wipes away more tears. Tony notices that the air is cold, and when he breathes, he can see small clouds. But right now, he figures it might be best not to mention it. "Was agent Coulson married?" Elsa asks suddenly after a moment of silence. "No. There was a uh... cellist, I think." Tony replies and walks over to her, he looks at the injuries on her face and points at it. "Banner gave you a hard time, haven't he?"

Elsa presses on her swollen lip and chuckles softly. "Yeah, he did. And now I understand why Director Fury and Agent Romanoff were about to grab their guns back in the lab. But still..." Then her smile disappears and she lowers her eyes to the ground sadly. Tony watches her, trying to think of something he can say to her. It might be hard for Elsa to wrap her head around it, especially since everything happen so all of a sudden.

"You have to know when Banner's the Hulk, he..." Tony says and is trying to find the right words to explain this to Elsa. "You can't blame Banner for what he does as the Hulk. I know you got hurt because of him, and believe me, he will be _so_ sorry for that when he's himself again. But as the Hulk he gets blinded by so much rage he destroys everything in his path and will hurt anyone who has the bad luck to be anywhere around him."

Elsa looks up at Tony. "I don't blame Bruce for any of this." She gestures to her face. "But, it's just hard for me to see him like that."

Then, Elsa tells Tony about 'their moment' when she encountered the Hulk in the lower hangar bay. "I thought I was able to get to him, and I was almost there, but then that pilot started firing..." Tony smiles weakly at her. "You would have succeeded if that pilot didn't interfere."

"How can you be so sure?" Elsa asks.

"I don't know how," Tony says. "But you do something to him."

Elsa frowns confused. "What do you mean?"

"Banner is very careful in choosing who he surrounds himself with, it takes like years to gain even the slightest bit of his trust. But you? Somehow, you get there just like that. I have never seen him like that around anyone before."

Elsa looks away shyly, trying to hide the fact that she might be blushing. And then, when she turns around, her eyes fall on the spot where Coulson's body was when he died. Tony follows her gaze and sees the blood drying on the wall.

"Agent Coulson was a good man." Elsa says.

"He was an idiot." Tony replies.

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, mister Stark." Elsa interrupts.

"Right. How did that work for him?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asks, entering the section.

Tony turns around sharply, looking rather pissed. "We are not soldiers! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I!" Steve replies. "He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now, we've got to put that aside and get this done." He continues. "Now, Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal." Elsa says as she looks at the blood-stained wall.

Both Steve and Tony turn to look at her. "That's not the point." Steve replies politely.

"That _is_ the point. That's Loki's point. He hits you all right where you live. Why?" She asks. "To tear us apart." Tony replies. "He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take you out to win, right?" Elsa says. "That's what he wants. He wants to beat you and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart." Steve says. "But why hasn't he done anything to you?" He asks Elsa.

"Because she wasn't part of his plan." Tony says, face lighting up. "There is no way Loki was prepared for her and there is no way he will be prepared for her powers."

Elsa frowns unsure. "You have to know I don't fight an alien army every day. I'm not sure I'll be up for this."

"Then... this is your chance to find out." Tony says. "The perfect chance for you to see what you're actually capable of."

Elsa looks at Tony, still quite unsure. "I wasn't even able to protect myself from the Duke of Weselton's men, you can't expect from me to be able to protect a whole city."

"Protect yourself from who? What happened?" Tony asks a bit astonished.

Elsa shakes her head, trying not to remember any of it. "That doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that I might not be as strong as believe I am."

"Hey," Steve says. "I have no idea how it must have felt like to leave your kingdom like that and join a group of people you don't even know to defend a city from aliens. But what I do now is that it must be hard for _anyone_ to make such a decision and many wouldn't have done that. But you have. You've already proven how strong you are by still being around."

"I don't like to admit it, but Cap is right." Tony says next. Elsa looks at the two men with a weak smile. Then she takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair. "So, what do we do with Loki?" She asks.

"You know, that guy's a full-tilt diva." Tony says. "He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." He pauses for a moment as he realizes something. "Son of a bitch!"

...

Steve enters the medical room in full armor. Natasha looks up at him, unprepared. "Time to go." Steve says to her.

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asks next. Barton walks out of the restroom and looks up at Cap. "I can." He says. Steve looks at Natasha and she nods to confirm Barton's on their side now.

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."

...

Fury looks out of the window of the ship, contemplating. Agent Hill walks up to him, knowing. "Sir. Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket."

"They needed the push." Fury replies, holding Coulson's cards in his hand. Then, there is a loud noise. Fury looks out to see Iron Man flying off, as well the Quinjet. "They found it." He says. "Get our communication back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

"Yes, sir."

...

Iron man arrives at Stark Tower where Selvig activates the CMS device that holds the Tesseract. He tells Selvig to shut it down, but Selvig says it's too late. Iron Man aims his hand toward the CMS and fires. The energy from his boosters shatters with a deafening crack. Selvig falls backwards, and down below, citizens of New York look up at Stark Tower. Iron Man stares in disbelief at the CMS which is unharmed.

Knowing it's no use, Tony lands his suit and goes through the gauntlet and unsuits him. Loki looks up at him, smiling. They proceed to walk into the penthouse. Loki walks in with scepter in hand while Tony casually walks down the steps towards the bar. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki says.

"Uh... actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony replies simply.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki says.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony asks next.

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asks.

"The Avengers." Tony replies simply. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of a team. Earth's Mightiest Heroes kind of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki says.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Tony says smiling. "But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins; a Queen with a beautiful gift, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss of every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki says.

"Not a great plan."

Loki chuckles and shakes his head. "Do you want me to fear, for example, that Queen of yours? That child from..."

"Arendelle."

"Yes, Arendelle. She's still around?"

Tony nods. "She is."

Loki pulls up his eyebrows. "I thought she would be gone by now. I expected her to run back home after she realized she's no match for this war."

The corner of Tony's mouth goes up slightly, showing a mischievous smile that confuses Loki. "You see, that's where you're wrong. Queen Elsa is very powerful. Heck, she might be the strongest of us all if you ask me. She will kick your ass, and so will the others. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." From underneath the bar table, Tony pulls on special bracelets.

"I have an army." Loki says.

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"Oh, he'll be back. He knows someone's waiting for him." Tony replies with a small smile, but then he shakes his head quickly. "But that's not the point..."

Tony and Loki are discussing some more until they come to a point where Loki uses his scepter to tap Tony on the chest, but nothing happens. That enrages Loki, he grabs Tony by the throat and throws him out of the window. An elevator opens and a red pod shoots out, the pod laser signals the bracelets on Tony and begins to transforms onto him.

Iron Man flies up before he hits the ground or the gazing people. Loki looks up, angrily. "And there's one other person you pissed off!" Iron Man says. "His name was Phil." Loki raises the scepter, but Iron Man fires at Loki first, sending him on his ass.

...

After Selvig opened the portal, Loki walks onto the balcony as the sounds of the Chitauri rings out. He admires his soon to be kingdom. But still, Tony's words echoes in his head. _Queen Elsa is very powerful... She might be the strongest of us all..._ Suddenly, Thor lands on the tower, snapping Loki out of his thoughts. "Loki!" Thor shouts. "Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Loki replies.

"So be it." Thor says.

Thor and Loki rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. As the two battle, Loki unleashes his pent-up rage, giving Thor no chance but to defend himself. Meanwhile, the Quinjet managed to get to Stark Tower as well, and when Hawkeye banks the jet towards the Tower, Elsa sees Thor fighting. She runs towards the window to make sure her eyes aren't deceiving her. "Thor!" She gasps and then she turns to the others. "We got to help him!"

"You call it, Your Majesty." Hawkeye says and he aims his mini gun at Loki. Loki aims the scepter at the jet and fires a blast of energy. The Quinjet catches fire as Thor gets to his feet, tackling Loki hard. Hawkeye maneuvers one wing of the jet. They spin and slow dropping out of the air as they pass over skyscrapers. Elsa uses wide arm movements to bend whirlwinds of snow around the jet. This way she tries to prevent them from crashing onto the street.

Once they get down safely and with everyone okay, Hawkeye and Black Widow unfasten their seatbelts and open the ramp. Elsa runs down first with Cap, Hawkeye and Black Widow following her closely. The four of them stand in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly, the city lurches to a stop.

A deep, primal sound bellows out. With that roar, a shadow comes over them. From the portal, a Chitauri Leviathan flies out! Carrying hundreds of soldiers, the Leviathan passes over them. "Stark, are you seeing this?" Captain asks. "I'm seeing, still working on believing. Keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot." Iron Man quickly flies behind and parallel with the Chitauri.

The group runs behind an upside-down taxi, as they look up, they see Loki taking his band down the street and fires at the street in a chain of explosions. Smashing cars and hurling people as it goes off in one final conflagration. Elsa's jaw drops. Anna would never believe this... As terrified people run away from Loki, Captain America looks down the bridge. "Those people need assistance down there." He says. Chitauri soldiers have landed near them and begin firing. Black Widow pulls both pistols and fires, she turns to Cap. "We got this. It's good. Go!"

Cap then turns to Hawkeye. "You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain." Hawkey starts, he pulls a trigger on his bow; an arrow is mechanically chosen. "It would be my genuine pleasure." Then he shoots an arrow into a creature's head.

Then, Cap turns to Elsa to ask if she'll be alright, but right at that moment Elsa walks from behind a taxi, straight onto the battlefield. Standing there quite determined she aims her hand at a fire hydrant. Nothing happens, but after a short moment, the ground starts to shake. The hydrant explodes and water flies high up in the air.

Elsa runs to a Chitauri soldier, bending some water with her. Confidently she conjures a powerful blast, and right before it hits the Chitauri, Elsa freezes the water. It knocks over several Chitauri. Then she bends an awful lot of water and pushes her hands forward, creating a massive wave. After capturing dozens of soldiers in the wave she created, the Queen pulls her arms back and clenches her hands in one smooth move, freezing the Chitauri in the wave.

The three other Avengers look on impressed. Captain America takes that as cue she'll be able to take care of herself. He turns and races over the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding cars. The First Avenger runs like a cheetah!

...

Iron Man swerves around a building, trying to find the right angle to face a Chitauri Leviathan but then- "Uhm, hey... Mister Stark?" Iron Man suddenly hears Elsa's voice through his earpiece. "What is it, Princess?" Iron Man replies. He knows well enough Elsa's a Queen but he likes to tease her with it. "Do you happen to know if Bruce is alright? Have you heard anything of him?" She asks next.

There is a hint of hope in her voice, but unfortunately, he has to disappoint her. "No, nothing yet. I'm sorry." He replies. It's quiet for a short moment, leaving him feeling sorry for her. "That's alright." Elsa replies. "Thank you anyway."

With that said, Iron Man pulls out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and fires it at the Chitauri Leviathan. The Leviathan roars in frustration and turns to him. Iron Man talks to Jarvis as he flies away. "We got his attention. What the hell is step two?!"

...

Hawkeye strips a Chitauri and rams an arrow down his throat. Black Widow gets her hands on an energy rifle and stick fights the hell out of them. Elsa's charging several frozen water bullets. As she's concentrating on the Chitauri in front of her, she gets knocked over with an energy blast from a Chitauri who attacked her from the side.

Elsa props up on one elbow and looks at the Chitauri who attacked her. He raises his rifle, and right when the soldier fires another blast at her, Captain jumps in between, using his shield to protect her. He turns around and reaches his hand out at her to pull her back on her feet. Elsa's shaking a bit from the adrenaline, but she smiles. "Thank you. That was a close call." Captain bows his head and smiles in return. "You're welcome, Your Majesty."

Suddenly, lighting strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers around them. They're blasted back in a massive shock wave. The Chitauri soldiers convulse and drop dead to the ground. Thor touches down.

"Thor!" Elsa says happily and rushes towards him. Thor smiles brightly at her. "Your Majesty. Are you alright?" He asks. Elsa nods and she uses her arm to motion at the street that's almost completely frozen and at the icicles on the ground and walls with Chitauri frozen within. "I believe I'm quite alright."

Black Widow and Hawkeye gather together with the rest of them. "What's the story upstairs?" Captain asks.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor replies.

Iron Man who still flies around the city joins in as well. "Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Black Widow asks.

"As a team." Elsa says.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor says.

"Yeah, get in line." Hawkeye says as he rearranges his arrows.

"That can wait." Elsa says and looks up at the sky as she's thinking. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could get out of hand. We got mister Stark up top, while the rest of you stay focused on the fight on the ground until I have returned."

"Returned?" Captain repeats. "Where are you going?"

Elsa looks at the group with a determined expression. "I'm going to look for dr. Banner. He's still out there and he might be hurt, I have to find him."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, but I don't think that's a good idea." Captain says.

"Why not?" Elsa asks a bit annoyed.

"Because it's too dangerous with all the Chitauri out there." Cap replies, creasing his brow with worry. "Who knows what you run into."

"Thank you for your concern, mister Rogers, but you can't stop me from doing this." Elsa says.

Captain America opens his mouth to protest but Iron Man stops him. "Let her go, Cap. You can't win an argument against a Queen."

Cap sighs after a moment. "Fine, just be careful out there."

"I will." Elsa replies, smiling brightly and jolts off.

Hawkeye leans a bit closer to Black Widow and lowers his voice as he looks on rather confused. "Why is she so eager to find Banner? What did I miss?" Black Widow shakes her head and chuckles softly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think of it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter Six of A New Avenger. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn rises in Arendelle as Anna wakes up slowly. The Princess looks to her side and sees that Kristoff is still sound asleep. She gets out of bed carefully so she won't wake him up and walks towards the window. It's been three days now since Elsa left and Anna is only getting increasingly worried with each passing minute. The worm hole is also still there, but nothing happened since Elsa entered it. But still, for the safety of the citizens, Anna declared the fjord to be off limits for all of Arendelle.

The Princess walks towards the nightstand and pulls out the note Elsa left for her out of the drawer. She reads it again and then she holds it close to her chest. This little note might be the only thing she'll have left from her sister in case she will not return. The thought of losing Elsa saddens her, and Anna is on the verge of tears as she suddenly hears Kristoff's voice. "Hey, are you alright?" Anna blinks away the tears and looks over her shoulder at him with a small smile. "Yeah, sure I'm fine."

Kristoff notices the tears and then the note in her hand. He looks at her in awe and opens his arms. "Come here." Anna doesn't hesitate to climb back in bed to lay down in his arms. The Princess pillows her head on his chest and snuggles closer to him. Kristoff slips an arm around her in return. A few minutes pass in silence as Kristoff rubs Anna's back.

This is what Anna loves about Kristoff, he knows exactly what she needs when she's feeling down. Anna sighs sadly. "I'm just so scared something has happened to her."

"Don't worry, you know how strong she is. Elsa can take care of herself." Kristoff replies.

"Elsa might be strong, but she's not invincible."

"I know, I know... But there is not much we can do right now."

Anna props up on one elbow and looks at Kristoff. He looks on quizzically at first, but then he knits his brows. "I know that look." He says alarmingly. "What are you up to?" Anna smiles innocently and now Kristoff knows for sure whatever Anna's going to tell him, it's no good.

"I might be thinking about going in that worm hole as well."

Kristoff sits up straight immediately. "What?!"

"I have to know what happened to her, Kristoff." Anna says. Kristoff gets out of bed and starts pacing around the room. Anna watches him and notices that his brow is creased in worry.

"You know this is not the end of the world, right?" Anna asks after a short while.

Kristoff stops in his tracks and turns to look at Anna with an expression that kind of breaks her heart. "It would be the end of _my_ world."

"What?" Anna asks.

Kristoff runs a hand through his hair and lowers his eyes to the ground. "Losing you means to end to my world..."

Anna gets out of bed as well and walks over to him and hugs him. Kristoff wraps his arms around her and rests his head on hers. "You know I can't just sit here while Elsa might be in danger." Anna says.

"And you know that you're telling me exactly what Elsa told you, right?"

Anna breaks up the hug, but her arms are still encircling his waist. She looks at him seriously. "Yeah, and only now I realize that she was right by entering that portal and that I really shouldn't have acted the way I did. But right now, I have to enter that portal to make sure she's alright."

"It can be dangerous." Kristoff warns.

"Danger didn't stop me before, and it will not stop me now."

Kristoff closes his eyes again and presses his forehead against hers. He sighs hard. "It's so infuriating how stubborn you can be at times."

Gentle hands come to either side of his face as Anna locks eyes with him. She smiles weakly. "But still, you love me."

Kristoff lays his hand over Anna's, turning his face so his lips meet her palm. "With all my heart." He whispers and plants a kiss on her palm. Anna pulls him closer and kisses him, and when they pull apart, Anna still holds his face in her hands. Kristoff looks at her with a saddened expression. "Is there really no way I can make you stay?"

Anna shakes her head slowly and let's go off him. "Then let me come with you." He says, rather pleading. "No, I need you to watch over Arendelle." He creases his brows as he searches her eyes, but then he nods comprehensible.

Sometime later, Anna and Kristoff walk through the streets of Arendelle towards the fjord. Sven trots behind them. Once they reach the waters, Anna steps into a small boat. Kristoff wants to step in as well but Anna stops him. "I need to do this alone from here on." Kristoff opens and closes his mouth a few times to protest, but he knows it's no use. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." Anna says.

Kristoff pulls her in one last tight embrace before she sets sail to the worm hole. Kristoff watches closely form the dock as Anna's heading for the hole. Anna's heart beats faster and faster as she's reaching it. Now at the worm hole, Anna stands up and looks into the void. The power that oozes from it sends shivers down Anna's spine. The Princess swallows hard as she grows nervous. The thought of turning back crosses her mind for a short moment, but then she shakes her head. She has to do this.

Anna clears her throat and takes a deep breath. Then, she leans a bit closer and whispers into the worm hole with a determined look on her face. "I'm sorry for what I said before, Elsa. Anger was clouding my judgement, but now I realize what you did was the right thing to do. I should have been there for you instead of turning my back at you. But right now, _I_ will do what is right. I will come and search for you to make sure you'll be alright. You won't be alone in this anymore, Elsa..."

After Anna said that, a cold wind picks up and the power that emanates from the hole feels like it's pulling her closer. Like in a sort of trance, the Princess steps closer and enters the hole. Sven nudges Kristoff's side with his head as he sees the saddened look on the man's face now Anna's gone as well.

Just as Kristoff and Sven are about to leave, that cold wind becomes more powerful and dark clouds form in the sky. A wall of rain falls down, drenching Kristoff and Sven in no time. Kristoff 's first intention is to look back at the fjord, and when he does that, he sees the worm hole is closing. There is a flash of light for just a mere fraction of a second, a strong gust of wind and after that, everything turns back to normal. The worm hole is gone. It stops raining and the clouds disappear again, revealing rays of sun that reflect on the water.

...

Elsa's running down the streets of New York in order to find Bruce Banner as a cold wind tickles her cheeks, holding whispers that distract her from her mission. _You won't be alone in this anymore, Elsa..._ For a moment Elsa thought she heard Anna's voice. The Queen stops running and turns around frantically. "Anna?" The hairs on Elsa's neck stand on end as she's catching her breath. The wind is gone, just like the whispers it carried. For a short moment, the city holds its breath as Elsa's looking around for a sign of Anna.

Then, there is a high-pitched scream that snaps the Queen out of her thoughts. She doesn't hesitate for one second to run towards the sound of the scream. But then, when she turns around a corner, Elsa gets blasted off her feet. An explosion sends her flying, and due to its force, she rolls over several times before she comes to a stop. Once again, Elsa looks around frantically as she hears more people screaming. As the smoke of the explosion disappears, she sees how a dozen Chitauri are threatening a group of people.

Elsa gets to her feet quickly and runs to help them. Her eyes widen when she sees one of the soldier's raising his rifle, ready to shoot a blast of energy at the group of people. Elsa knows she won't be there in time if she just keeps running. Thinking quickly, the Queen raises her hands and with a smooth move, she slams them down again. Ice shoots from her hands, this way she propels herself in the air, and as she shoots ice from her feet as well, Elsa's building a momentum.

Soaring through the sky using ice jets, Elsa reaches the people in no time. And then, when she remembers what Cap did to protect her, Elsa creates a crystal shield in mid-air. The Chitauri soldier fires a blast, but Elsa's right in time and jumps in front of the group. Using the shield, she protects them from the energy blast. Then, with the flick of her wrist the shield explodes, leaving small snowflakes to swirl in a spiraling pattern to the ground. Elsa hears the people gasp and they back away a little. She looks over her shoulder and sees terrified faces looking at her. A long time ago that would discourage her, but not anymore.

"It's alright, I'm here to help." Elsa says, but the people just keep gawking at her. But there is one little girl who doesn't seem to be scared of her. Not at all. The little girl smiles fascinated as she looks at Elsa's white hair. The Queen gets distracted by that and doesn't notice another Chitauri who fires an energy blast. The blast hits her chest and sends her flying. As Elsa crashes to the ground, the force of it knocks the wind out of her lungs. The little girl rushes to Elsa and kneels down next to her. With all her might she rolls Elsa on her back. "Are you okay?" She asks. Elsa moans softly and puts her hand over her face.

The Chitauri move closer and the people grow more terrified, Elsa even hears a woman crying softly. She jumps on her feet again and holds up her arms in a protective way. How is she going to help these people when she can't stay on her feet for five minutes? The girl gets to Elsa's side and copies her stance. "I'll help." The little girl says. Elsa can't help but smile warmly at that, Elsa steals glances and catches the girl's eyes before she looks back in front of her. "What is your name, sweetheart?" She asks.

The Chitauri are closing them in as the girl replies. "My name is Anna." Elsa freezes from the moment she hears her name. Pictures of Princess Anna flashes before Elsa's eyes and the whispers she heard before cross her mind again. After everything that has happened, Elsa didn't have the chance to think about her sister. A Chitauri soldiers growls, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. He fires an energy blast at them. Elsa glances down quickly and sees the determined look on little Anna's face. That, and the thought about her sister reminds Elsa why she's here in the first place. This gives her the boost she needs to defend these people.

Acting quickly, Elsa shoots ice from her hands and creates a wall of ice that blocks the blast. Then, Elsa jumps up and stretches her right arm to the left as she lands. A trail of ice creeps all the way over the street. She repeats that move to the right now with the same effect. Elsa slams her fist into the ground, and then she throws her arms in the air, palms facing upwards.

A large wall of icicles form between Elsa and the Chitauri. The ice is so firm, that even though all the Chitauri fire at once, the ice doesn't break. The Queen knows the ice won't hold it forever, but at least she's buying some time.

Elsa turns to the group of people, who appear less scared now she proved them she's there to help. "What is going on? And who are you?" A man asks her, he's still a bit shaken. Elsa straightens her back proudly. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I am one of a group called The Avengers. We are a team that is set up to fight the Chitauri."

"And with Chitauri you mean these aliens, right?" The man asks.

Elsa nods and opens her mouth to say something but then they hear the ice wall creaking, a warning that time's running short. "It's time you take shelter. I will take it from here."

"Thank you." The man says gratefully and is about to lead the group away. But right before they leave, little Anna runs towards Elsa and hugs her. Elsa kneels down and hugs her as well. "I know you can defeat these bad aliens, and when you think you can't, know that I'll be here cheering for you. I will believe in you." Little Anna says and breaks up the hug and runs to a building together with the rest of the group.

Before the girl enters the building, she waves Elsa goodbye, smiling brightly. Elsa gets back on her feet as she hears the Chitauri roaring. Apparently, they started climbing the wall of ice once they figured it would take too long to break it. The Chitauri almost reach the top, and when they do, Elsa waves with her hand so the wall of ice disappears. The soldiers fall down to the ground but they recover quickly. Elsa watches them carefully as they're surrounding her.

There are a lot of them and Elsa knows she won't win this fight as they're all fighting her at the same time, that's why _she_ needs to find a way to get rid of them all at once. Then, something crosses her mind. Elsa widens her stance and concentrates on making a blizzard. Several snowflakes fall down, but then there are more and more snowflakes and then there is the blizzard Elsa was hoping to create. The soldiers look up in confusion, Elsa takes this opportunity to bend the blizzard around her. As the Chitauri see how Elsa's almost disappearing out of sight because of the thick cover of snow, they raise their rifles and are about to strike their blows.

After building enough momentum, Elsa sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out sharply. All the soldiers around her are struck right in the heart and they freeze from tip to toe in an instance. Nodding satisfied, Elsa uses ice jets to fly away from the frozen Chitauri. Now Elsa managed to help these people, she can continue to find Bruce.

Along the way, Elsa runs into other Chitauri, but she's able to successfully defeat them. There are also other people she tells to take shelter inside buildings or she saves from other soldiers. The thankful smiles and gratitude these people show her warms her heart. And this is exactly what she always wanted. Elsa always wanted to use her powers to help people in need. She didn't really think that her first chance to do so would be during a war, but hey, at least she got her chance.

Using the ice jets to soar through the sky, Elsa has a better chance to find Bruce. Feeling the wind running through her hair, Elsa smiles warmly because she has never felt this free before. She looks down at the street, hoping she will find Bruce soon. She hopes with all her heart that he's alright and that nothing happened to him. When Elsa looks up again, there is a blue energy blast flying right her way.

Elsa leans to the right, barely able to dodge the attack. As she looks in the direction of which the attack came from, Elsa sees Loki's on a flying chariot, watching her with a rather unpleasant expression on his face. Elsa doesn't want to fight him, but there is no way he will let her go just like that. Loki fires another blast at Elsa. The Queen raises her arms in defense, blocking the attack by creating another shield of ice. Elsa fires an ice blast in return, but Loki knocks it away with his scepter. Then he comes closer, firing another blast.

Elsa's holding up nicely, but then she isn't able to block an attack and gets blasted out of the sky. The Queen is falling down to the ground, and for a moment it appears Elsa's about to crash down, but only a few feet away from the ground she's able to use her powers to reduce the impact. But still, she hits the ground hard. Elsa rolls over a few times and ends up on her stomach. She tries to push herself up again, but every inch of her body aches. She lowers her head and sees blood dripping to the ground. Elsa runs her fingers over her lips and sees it's shiny and wet from the blood.

Loki lands on the ground and laughs as he approaches her. "When Stark called you 'powerful' I thought that I finally met someone who was worthy of my power and that this would be a fight I was waiting for." He says to her. Elsa wipes of the blood from her face and she grits her teeth, trying to fight the pain as she gets back on her feet. "But seeing you like this..." Loki continues. "You're more pathetic than I thought you would be."

The Queen knits her brows in frustration. "I'll show you how pathetic I am." Elsa says and punches an ice blast his way. Using several other attacks, Elsa manages to hit Loki successfully. That enrages him so now he's sending blow after blow in Elsa's direction. Using ice underneath her feet to glide around the place, Elsa manages to dodge them all.

She also fires back several ice blasts, and it appears the Queen is slowly getting the upper hand in this fight. But then, Elsa fails to dodge an energy blast and gets knocked into a car. For a moment she sees black spots swimming in her field of vision. Loki raises his scepter to fire again. Elsa's eyes widen immediately and rolls to the side. The blast hits the car and knocks it a few feet farther. Elsa stumbles to get back on her feet again and she barely gets the chance to recover from the previous attack as she has to block another blast.

Elsa punches more ice blast in Loki's direction, holding on to the thought she still might win this. But then fatigue kicks in. She's panting and her hits gradually grow weaker. Loki notices this and uses this opportunity to shower her with energy blasts. Having no other choice, Elsa raises a wall of ice. She knows that won't be enough. But this is all she can do to defend herself against Loki's merciless rampage. Elsa uses all her might to keep up the wall of ice, but Loki's energy blasts are just more powerful.

The ice shatters and a blast hit her right on the chest. The force of it knocks Elsa out and now she lies there on the ground, not moving. Loki looks at her and clicks his tongue as he shakes his head in disappointment. "I believe it appears you're not that powerful, after all." He says. Elsa moans softly and opens her eyes again, only to see that Loki's about to strike his last blow. The Queen closes her eyes again in defeat, accepting that this is it. Loki raises his scepter and right when he's about to attack, the both of them get distracted by a primal roar.

As Elsa looks up, she sees how Loki gets tackled by the Hulk! A whole new fight erupts, and after a while, Loki retreats as he realizes he has no more time for pointless fights. The Hulk roars after him until he's out of sight. Then, silence falls around Elsa and the Hulk as he turns around to face her. The Hulk sinks down to his knees, lowering his head in shame as he doesn't dare to meet her eyes.

Ignoring what happened at her previous attempts to calm down the Hulk, Elsa steps forward. Suddenly, the Hulk feels a gentle touch on his broad shoulders. Elsa caresses her hands up to his face and cups his cheeks. Glassy brown eyes look up at Elsa's icy blue ones. He searches her eyes, he finds them calm and assuring, gentle, soft... A soft rumble escapes his throat as Elsa suddenly pulls him close in a tight embrace. It takes a moment but eventually, Elsa feels the Hulk shrinking in her arms. And now, Elsa's holding Bruce Banner instead of the Hulk.

"Oh my god, you're alright... I was so scared you got hurt." Elsa says in disbelief with tears in her eyes. The picture of the Hulk crashing down to earth still haunts her and she couldn't even dream for him to be this okay. Bruce slips his arms around her as well and with one hand he caresses her hair. He feels her trembling in his arms and her breathing is shallow because she is still recovering from the fight with Loki. "It's okay. I'm here now, we're going to be alright."

Elsa smiles weakly at his reassuring words and she likes how she can feel his warmth, his firmness. Reluctantly, Bruce pulls away gently. He studies her face and sees the semi-dried blood that ran down her chin from her lips and nose. Elsa looks him in the eyes and notices a tinge of worry and guilt gnawing at the pit of his stomach. He reaches up to brush his thumb across her lips, wiping of some blood. "I am _so_ sorry..." Bruce says eventually.

Elsa smiles weakly at him. "Don't be."

"But, I hurt you. I was meant to keep you safe, and it turned out that I was the one who hurt you." There is some anger in his voice, but still he looks at her with such a painful expression.

The Queen shakes her head. "No, you just saved my life. Loki was about to kill me, but you were there to protect me. If you wouldn't have been here..." Elsa trails off and swallows hard as she tries not to think off what might have happened. Subconsciously, Bruce traces his hand down Elsa's arm until he finds her hand, he links his fingers through hers.

Then he looks around at the abandoned place they are. "How did you end up here anyway? Where are the others?" Elsa looks to the side and then to the ground as her cheeks turn red slowly. She runs a hand through her hair and clears her throat. "I, eh... I came looking for you."

"You did?" Bruce asks a bit dumbfounded. "Why?" Elsa looks down at their hands with a shy smile and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Bruce follows her gaze and notices their fingers are entwined. His first intention would be to pull away quickly, but somehow, he doesn't want to. Somehow, this feels comfortable. He feels comfortable with Elsa around him and you can't believe how glad he is to see her safe.

Bruce meets Elsa's eyes for a moment and warmth rises in his chest. Resting his other hand on their entwined ones, Bruce gives her a searching look. How is it that all he ever wanted was to run away from this world? Run away from all his problems and from the fear he'll hurt the people he loves that's constantly there. He had hurt Elsa before. Twice. She has had witnessed Bruce's darkest side and still she didn't run away from him. No, she ran _towards_ him. Elsa's persistent and she rather fights a whole alien army, she rather fights _Loki_ than give up on him.

There is a soft wind. Elsa's hair blows in the breeze, several strands of hair are crisscrossing her face. Then, Bruce reaches to cup Elsa's cheek, his fingers are warm against her skin. Elsa leans forward, smiling weakly before her lips capture his tenderly. Bruce's hand curves around Elsa as he brings her close to him. His lips linger on hers before he finally pulls away. Elsa looks up at him with such warmth that he can't help smiling at her.

"How good are you at ice skating?" Elsa asks suddenly. Bruce chuckles as he helps her back on her feet. "Good enough to be able to stay on my feet, why?" Elsa smiles and waves with her hand. Magical ice skates (literally made of ice) form on their shoes. "Come on." Elsa says and using ice underneath her feet again, she starts skating in the direction of the Avengers.

Bruce takes a step carefully. Ice forms underneath his feet as well, and he glides forward. "Oh—oh, okay." Elsa looks at him and laughs softly at his unsure expression. She skates around him and then she grabs his hand, pulling him along.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! I am eagerly waiting for your opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven of A New Avenger. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa and Bruce are skating around the city to join the Avengers again. For so long they managed to stay out of the hands of Loki and his Chitauri, but now they're almost there, they do run into a group of soldiers. Elsa stops elegantly while Bruce almost trips because of the sudden stop. He flails with his arms but Elsa catches him. Even though he's barely able to stay on his feet, Bruce holds up his arm to protect Elsa from the Chitauri that are closing them in. Elsa smiles weakly at that, but then she steps forward and assumes a fighting stance.

Elsa waves with her hands, creating snow all around them. She liquifies it and bends the water to create a globule which eventually transforms into eight whip-like water tentacles. She carefully maneuvers them, fending off energy blasts that the soldiers repeatedly send at them by freezing the tip of the tentacles. Then, she manipulates one of the tentacles, curling it around a small group of soldiers, gripping them firmly. Elsa throws her arm to the right, causing that tentacle with Chitauri to move to the right as well and she throws them to the other side the road.

Elsa repeats that move, and now she uses both arms, she bends several tentacles at once so she can fight more Chitauri. In a matter of time, Elsa defeated the soldiers that were surrounding them. Nodding satisfied, Elsa puts her hands on her hips and smiles proudly as she turns to Bruce. He looks at her in disbelief. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Elsa blushes and lowers her eyes to the ground. "You did now." She replies.

It takes another few minutes for them to reach the Avengers again. As Natasha notices them approaching, they all turn to them. Elsa's beaming as they're joining the Avengers again. Bruce tells the others what Elsa just did and Thor clasps her shoulder and presses it proudly. "So, it appears you found him." Captain says to Elsa, who chuckles soflty in return as she sees Bruce's still talking to the others with so much enthusiasm.

"Actually, he found me." Elsa smiles.

"Well, either way, we're complete now." Cap replies and turns to speak on his earpiece. "Stark? We got Banner."

Iron Man sighs relieved now he knows Bruce and Elsa are okay. "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

Iron Man comes out from behind a building. A Leviathan follows him impatiently. The Avengers look up, getting ready. "I—I don't see how that's a party..." Black Widow says. Iron Man swoops down the street. The Leviathan swoops down as well but is still flying like a freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Bruce and Captain America exchange looks and after that, Bruce starts walking towards the monster. "Wait!" Elsa says and places a hand on his arm to stop him. "I got this." Now the Queen is heading for the Chitauri Leviathan.

It takes a moment for Bruce to realize what she is about to do, and when it hits him, his eyes widen. "Elsa, no!" Bruce exclaims to Elsa who's already a few feet away from the group. Bruce positions himself to run towards her, hoping he will still be able to protect her from the monster, but Cap stops him. Elsa balls her hands, the air around them glow brightly and snowflakes form to swirl around her hands as well. The Chitauri roars and is ready to attack, but so is Elsa. Bruce grows desperately as he sees the Chitauri racing towards Elsa, he calls out her name again but it's no use.

The Queen holds her hands in front of her, creating a ball of magic to attack the beast with. Then, with all her might, Elsa pushes her hands forward, sending a massive ice beam towards the Chitauri Leviathan. The energy that comes from her attack is so powerful that Elsa's hair moves in the wind it creates. Elsa growls out of effort as she's freezing the whole thing! Then, Elsa pulls back her hands and runs forward. Shooting ice from her hands, she propels herself in the air. Attempting a roundhouse kick, Elsa produces the most powerful ice blast she's ever created.

The blast hits the Leviathan's nose and it explodes! Hundreds of thousands of snowflakes twirl down to the ground, making a beautiful display for the snowflakes glitter because of the sun that shine down on them. Elsa's wobbling after the huge energy expenditure, she falls forwards but Bruce catches her right before she hits the ground. Bruce holds her in his arms and brushes hair away as he plants a kiss on her head while the rest of the team still stand there thunderstruck.

"I'm sorry..." Elsa whispers. "I'm not really used to use my powers like this."

Bruce smiles and rubs her back affectionately. "It's okay. You were amazing." He replies proudly.

Elsa looks up at him and smiles weakly. The others join them and Bruce helps her back on her feet. Thor clasps Elsa's shoulder again. "With you on our side, Your Majesty, we will win this war." From above on the buildings, the Chitauri army watches in horror as a group Earth's Mightiest Heroes find themselves united against a common threat. To fight the foes no single super hero could withstand! The Avengers assemble!

Loki looks down on them, motionless. Even though he hates it with all his heart, he has to admit Elsa might be more powerful than he wanted to give her credit for. Unfortunately, her fame won't last that lmuch longer... "Send the rest." Loki orders, and after that, thousands more of Chitauri soldiers and even more Chitauri Leviathans fly out from the portal. The Avengers look up, way out of their freaking element.

"Guys." Black Widow says alarmingly.

"Call it, Cap." Iron Man says.

Captain America looks over at Elsa. "You're the Queen, you tell us."

The Avengers look at her expectantly. She side glances at Bruce who nods reassuringly in return. "Alright, listen up." Elsa says. "Until we can close that portal up there, we're going to use containment. Mister Barton, I would like to have you on that roof. Eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays."

Then she turns to Iron Man. "Mister Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Hawkeye looks at Iron Man. "Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right, better clench up, Legolas." Iron Man replies.

"Thor," Elsa continues. "You've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lighting, light them up." Thor nods and flies up.

Elsa turns to Black Widow and Captain America. "Miss Romanoff, you and mister Rogers stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." The both of them nod in agreement and head towards the fight.

Now, Elsa's alone with Bruce. "So, what are we going to do?" Bruce asks.

"We might need your Hulk powers again..." Elsa pauses for a moment and looks away. "While I'm going to search for Loki."

"Wait, what?" Bruce says, frowning deeply. "You are not going to face him alone."

"I will, Bruce." Elsa replies.

"No, you won't." Bruce says, there is a hint of anger in his voice. "He almost killed you once, he won't hesitate to take the opportunity to do it again."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Take you with me so we both get killed? I am not going to let him touch you, I am not going to let him play with your mind. Not again..." Elsa says with a trembling voice as she remembers what happened on the Helicarrier.

Bruce sees the painful expression in her eyes and can't help but feel sorry for her. He tugs on her arm and pulls her close in a tight embrace. "I don't want you to get hurt." Bruce says, his lips brush her hair.

"I think we both knew that was going to be inevitable from the moment I agreed to stay." Elsa replies.

Bruce sighs sadly and tightens his embrace. "You don't have to do this."

"I do." Elsa replies and buries her face in his chest. They stand there for a short moment, holding each other in silence until Bruce speaks up again. "Just... Just give him hell, will you?"

Elsa chuckles and blinks away tears. "I will." The Queen lets go of him and starts walking in the opposite direction. Bruce lowers his head to the ground and sighs again as he rubs the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asks, popping up out of nowhere. Bruce jumps a little and his face grows scarlet immediately. "How long have you been here?"

Natasha cocks her eyebrow and grins playfully. "Long enough." Then, she punches his arm. "But that's not the point. What were you thinking?"

Bruce rubs his arm to douse the pain. "What are you talking about."

"Queen Elsa, of course! Why are you letting her go just like that?" Natasha crosses her arms in a sassy manner. "This might be your last chance, doc. Go after her!"

Bruce watches Elsa disappear in the distance, and without any warning, he jolts after her. "Elsa!" The Queen hears faintly in the distance. "Elsa, wait!"

Elsa turns around to see Bruce approaching. "Bruce? What are you doing here?" Elsa asks in confusion as Bruce stops before her feet.

"I..." Bruce starts nervously as he runs a hand through his hair. "There is something I want to tell you... I mean—you know... I—" He stops abruptly as their eyes meet. Elsa looks at him with such curiosity, having no idea what he's trying to say.

Suddenly, she's aware of how close they are standing. Bruce closes the distance some more; grabs Elsa's hands and gently presses them to his chest. Elsa can feel the rise and fall of each breath he takes. The Queen's gaze shifts from his chest to his eyes. She looks into his eyes with such clarity that everything else goes out of focus. Then, Bruce reaches out to run his fingers lightly over the tender skin of Elsa's cheek. She shivers but she finds herself lean into him, raising her face to his invitation. Bruce's eyes don't leave Elsa's when he brings his hand down to her waist, holding her steady in his arms.

Bruce slides his other hand up, pushing the weight of her hair off her shoulder. His hand lifts to the cup side of her neck. And as his thumb strokes Elsa's burning cheek, he leans in, slowly closing the distance between them before he brushes his lips across hers. Ignoring the sound of a falling city and several explosions, Bruce kisses Elsa gently at first and then with greater pressure as he dips her slightly. A gentle breeze wafts through the clearing as Elsa wraps her arms around his neck and wounds her fingers through his silky curls.

Elsa smiles against Bruce's lips when his hand goes around the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. After a moment, Bruce pulls away reluctantly, both of them are a little breathless. He presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes as he's still holding her. "I never thought I would be able to say this to someone, but..." Bruce swallows hard as he locks eyes. Elsa smiles at him with such utter happiness, warmth rises in his chest. "I love you, Elsa."

The Queen lowers her head to the ground and smiles shyly. She wants to say she might feel the same way, but an explosion nearby makes her jump. "I really have to go." Elsa says instead. Bruce nods sadly. "Please, be careful." Elsa presses his hands and smiles weakly before they part.

Bruce joins Black Widow and Captain America in the fight against the Chitauri soldiers. Black Widow, using an energy rifle, is knocked off her feet by a soldier. She tiresomely takes it down by cutting its throat. She grabs the rifle again and turns to attack. "Did you do it?" She asks Bruce as she's fighting another soldier.

"Do what?"

"Kiss her, of course!"

Bruce stands there, chuckling softly as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah."

Black Widow smiles but then she slumps back, tired. "You know, we really could use the Hulk right now." Captain agrees with her as he knocks down a few soldiers with his shield. Bruce looks around and nods. Then he takes a deep breath, preparing himself to change. Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. There he is, The Hulk. Without saying another word, the Hulk starts smashing around!

...

Elsa walks down the street, searching for Loki until she arrives at an open place. She stands there for a moment, looking around. It's so peaceful and quiet around there, you might forget there is a war going on. A soft wind kicks up, giving Elsa the feeling as if it's trying to warn her for something...

"What are you doing here, Your Highness?" Elsa hears Loki's voice behind her back. She turns around to see him standing there, smiling. "Here for a rematch?" He asks next as he slowly walks towards her, holding up his scepter.

"Believe me, it won't be much of a match." Elsa replies determined.

Loki barks with uncontrollable laughter, sharp as ice. It sends a shiver down Elsa's spine, but still she raises her arms, ready to fight. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" He asks.

"I will do whatever it takes to stop you, Loki." Elsa replies.

Loki grins in return. "You know... I've seen your performance against my Leviathan, it was pretty impressive though. But still, you are no match for me."

Elsa cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Let's see about that."

Loki frowns unamused and aims his scepter at Elsa. "Kneel."

"Make me."

"Oh, I will. But to make it fair, I will not use the scepter to fight you."

Elsa frowns confused. She doesn't get the chance to reply as Loki spins and sends a sudden blast of ice towards Elsa. Acting quickly, Elsa brings her hands up in front of her to block the attack. "You're an ice bender?" She asks more enthusiastically than she's allowed to. "The only perk of being a Frost Giant." Loki replies and punches another ice blast.

Elsa replies by doing the same, causing a wall of ice to erupt as both attacks collide. As the wall begins to collaps, Elsa leaps on a jet of ice and kicks her legs forward, sending a wave of ice from her feet during each of her three spinning kicks. Loki jumps aside to avoid the attacks and punches an ice stream towards Elsa. The Queen dodges the attack by sending a blast of ice out of her foot. Loki shoots a large beam of ice at Elsa, but Elsa propels herself in the air to dodge the attack. Loki rockets after her and flips forward, shooting ice from both feet.

Elsa dodges to the other side to escape the ice-cold ice beam. Loki continues to chase Elsa, punching at her with his fiery fist. Elsa spins around, kicking an ice stream in return and lands on the ground. She quickly looks up at Loki to see him punching another stream of ice at her. Elsa raises a wall of ice to block the attack, and as Loki's ice stream hits the wall, it explodes, leaving snow dust that blocks Elsa's vision. She looks around quickly, and to her surprise he's right behind her, and he sends a ball of ice towards her. The Queen raises her hands to block herself from the surprise attack as she's pushed back and hits the wall of a building, falling to the ground in pain.

Loki uses ice jets as well and he flies towards Elsa and lands right in front of her. Seeing that Loki is there, Elsa picks herself up, punching her fists forwards. Icicles pops out of the ground, leaving a trail from where Elsa is right towards Loki. All Loki has to do to stop the icicles is bringing up his hand. Then he swings his arm, sending a wave of ice and snow toward her, but Elsa jumps away, leaving the wave to hit the building instead. Elsa propels herself in the air and suddenly performs a flip backwards to shoot an ice beam at Loki.

Loki dodges the attack and blasts Elsa out of the sky. Elsa wants to push herself up again but the pain almost makes it impossible for her to do so. Loki smiles, sensing he is about to win this fight. He waits for her to get back on her feet again before he conjures another, very powerful ice blast. Unable to block the incoming attack, Elsa gets hit in the chest and flies several feet farther. Elsa hits her head hard as she crashes into the ground.

...

 **BEEEEEEP!** A high-pitched beeping sound screeches in the ear of every Avenger. Iron Man brings his hand to his ear immediately, trying to stop the deafening sound. Because of that, he swings out of balance, causing him to almost crash into a building.

"Guys! Did you hear that?" Cap asks.

Iron Man lands and runs over to Captain America. "Someone's communication is down!"

The Hulk his head turns sharply and looks around concerned. "Does anybody copy?" Captain asks.

"I copy, Cap." Black Widow replies.

"Copy." Hawkeye says.

Thor joins in as well. Iron Man counts on his fingers. "One, two, three, and then the three of us makes six. We miss one..." The Hulk growls alarmingly, and as Iron Man looks up at the big guy, it hits him. "Oh no..." He says to Cap. "Elsa!"

...

Elsa is laying down on the ground on her side as a small pool of blood appears on the ground because of the injury on her head. "Such a shame it has to end this way. I was really enjoying this fight." Loki says. He holds up his hand, creating a ball of magic. Loki is so caught up in his glory, he doesn't notice the sun disappear behind dark clouds and the drop in temperature. Then, he conjures one powerful blast with which is going to kill Elsa.

 _You won't be alone in this anymore, Elsa..._ The Queen jolts back to consciousness and rolls backwards, dodging the attack just in time. Loki looks on in confusion, giving Elsa the opportunity to strike back. Even though the pain in her head is killing her and her vision is blurred, Elsa attacks Loki with all her might. He wants to bring up his arms to block, but he's too late. With one swift move, she traps Loki in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck.

Loki breathes in sharply as he feels the razor-sharp spike pressing against his throat. Elsa's breathing heavily as so many thoughts are racing through her head. She's in pain and her suit is a bit torn because of the fight. The blood from Elsa's injury leaves a trail over her face as blood drops down to the ground. The sight of her now, so aggressive and blooded, might let you think Elsa is someone completely different now. There is no sight of the poised and calm Elsa we used to know as the Queen of Arendelle. Snow slowly falls down.

Loki grits his teeth as the ice is pressing on his body. "This war won't end by killing me."

Elsa's still holding up her arm to control the spikes. "I am not going to kill you." She replies.

Considering in what kind of situation Loki's in, he still manages to laugh. "Ha, then what are you doing this for, Your Highness? I will kill you if you won't kill me. Even if I don't manage to kill you, my Chitauri will."

Elsa shakes her head. "I don't care anymore. I knew from the moment I agreed to stay I will not walk out of this alive. That doesn't mean I won't fight for the people who will survive this."

"Arendelle loses its Queen in a fight to save the world. How heroic." Loki replies bored.

"At least I die in honor."

Loki's mouth twitches into a small smile. "Now Arendelle is about to lose their Queen, it must be a shame if..." Loki pauses for a moment, his smile growing bigger. "They would lose their precious Princess as well."

Elsa's heart is about to jump out of her chest. "What are you talking about?"

Loki smirks. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He replies and then he whistles. A short moment later, a Chitauri soldier touches down from a flying chariot, holding Anna as his prisoner.

Anna's scolding the soldier for handling her so roughly, but then she notices Elsa. The Princess' stomach drops because of the sight of Elsa. The sisters look at each other, both being terrified of what is about to happen...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! I am eagerly waiting for your opinion!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! Here is Chapter Eight of A new Avenger!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa's about to lose her mind, her breathing grows heavy and uneven as she sees her little sister in the hands of a Chitauri soldier who is ready to hurt or kill her on Loki's command. "Elsa," Anna starts as she notices more and more snow falling down to the ground. Elsa's head snaps up at her sister as she hears her voice. "Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't. And all of that because your so-called Queen is a failure." Loki says.

The playful purr in his voice enrages Anna. She thrashes about, throwing a little tantrum as she's trying to break free from the soldier's grip. "Say that again and I will bring you down with my own bare hands you—you dimwitted twat monkey!"

"Wow." Loki says emotionless. "That insult really broke my heart."

"I will break more than just your heart!" Anna snaps as Loki turns his attention back to Elsa, who stands there, torn apart.

...

In the meantime, the Avengers assembled as they're trying to figure out what might have happened to Elsa. "Stark, can you locate Elsa?" Captain America asks.

"I'm already on it." Iron Man replies. "Jarvis, help me out buddy."

The Hulk walks around nervously, slamming a car in a fit of rage as his turmoil is going like crazy.

"Hey there, big guy." Black Widow says to the Hulk. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"I'm surprised she's taking him on her own. I mean, considered she almost got killed by him once." Hawkeye says as he's rearranging his arrows.

The Hulk his head snaps in his direction and Black Widow slaps him on the back of his head. "Don't say that!" She whispers angered.

"Err, guys?" Thor says, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Is it supposed to snow during summer?"

The team turns to follow Thor's gaze, seeing dark clouds in the distance. Iron Man's face lights up as he figures that there is where Elsa must be. But right before he gets the chance to tell the others, the Hulk starts running in that direction. The Avengers follow him.

...

Elsa's trembling on her feet as she's so overwhelmed by what's happening she can't think clearly anymore. The Queen shakes her head quickly and looks up at Loki, their eyes meet. Elsa's getting slow to anger. "Let her go, now." Loki holds her gaze, unflinching. He keeps his mouth shut. Slowly, Elsa closes the hand with which she's controlling the ice, causing the spike that threatens Loki's throat to move forward.

The razor-sharp tip presses against Loki's throat, puncturing his skin, causing blood to run down his throat slowly. Anna breathes in sharply as she sees what's going on, and the look in Elsa's eyes tells her she's not herself right now. "Think, Your Highness. If you kill me, my Chitauri will kill your sister!" Loki barely gets out and grits his teeth as he's trying to endure the stinging pain.

"Don't listen to him, Elsa." Anna says in a soothing voice. "No one needs to be killed to stop this madness."

Elsa's gaze shifts from Loki to Anna. If she doesn't kill Loki, he will kill her and Anna. If she does kill him, Anna gets killed either way... How is she going to figure out what to do? Then suddenly, the ground vibrates rhythmically. The Hulk enters the place, with the rest of the team following in his trail. The Hulk roars softly when he sees Elsa. The Avengers can't believe their eyes as they see ice all over the street and cars and buildings.

Then, the Hulk concentrates very hard and manages to shrink back to Bruce Banner. He stumbles forward for a moment but then he regains control of himself. Elsa needs him, there is no time to waste. Anna stands there, jaw dropped to the ground as she just saw what happened. "Elsa." Bruce starts carefully. There is something off about her and he knows he has to approach her carefully. He remembers when he burned his fingers because of Elsa's frostbite when they were back in the lab. Elsa's powers are very unpredictable when she's terrified or angered.

"Elsa, listen to me." Elsa hears Bruce's soft voice, but still she keeps her gaze trained on Loki, blood boiling out of rage. Tears threaten to leave her eyes as the swirling snow slowly changes into a blizzard. Bruce holds up his arms, protecting himself from the blizzard as he closes the distance between him and Elsa. "I know your hurt and enraged because Loki has your sister, but don't let this cloud your judgement. We will defeat Loki. _Together_. But not like this-"

"Not like this?" Elsa repeats, her voice on the verge of breaking. And when she turns her head towards Bruce, a tear rolls down her face. "This might be the only way to protect Anna from Loki."

"But it's not the right way." Bruce says calmly, almost reaching her.

Elsa looks at Anna, the terrified expression on her face breaks Elsa's heart. Elsa went through that portal in Arendelle in order to keep Anna safe, but here she is, standing in the arms of a Chitauri soldier, threatened to get killed. The Queen closes her eyes, trying to think clearly about what she is supposed to do. Then, Elsa looks up at Loki. "What is it that you want?" Elsa asks. Loki doesn't reply, but Elsa might now what he wants. "Here is the deal, if you let Anna go, I'll come with you."

Anna, as well as the Avengers start to protest. "Elsa, no!" Bruce says and runs towards her.

"Stay back!" Elsa says and aims her other hand at him.

Bruce stops immediately and looks at her with a painful expression. "Elsa, think!" Bruce tries to reason with her. "There are other ways to-"

"There are not!" Elsa snaps back. Then she turns her attention back to Loki who's smiling. "I swear, no tricks."

"Let her go." Loki demands. The soldier pushes Anna forward, the sisters run to each other immediately. Anna almost jumps into Elsa's embrace and once they're holding each other, they sink to the ground. The spikes with which Elsa trapped Loki with, disappear slowly. Anna starts crying softly. "Oh, my god, Elsa. Look at you... What is going on here?" Elsa's trembling all over her body, and even though she wants to cry her heart out, she has to remain strong. "I am so sorry, Anna. I don't have the time to explain everything to you but I need you to listen very carefully..."

Then they both get back on their feet, giving each other one last hug before they part. "Bruce will keep you safe." Elsa says. "They all will. Go nowhere alone and don't wander off, you hear me?"

Anna presses Elsa hands and lowers her voice. "Promise me you will come back."

"I promise. Now go."

Anna runs to Bruce, he catches her and he pushes her safely behind his back with. "Elsa, please. Don't." Bruce pleads. Elsa looks at him with a painful expression before she walks over to Loki and stands at his side. "No!" Bruce says and starts running towards them. Without saying another word, Loki and Elsa fade away slowly. Bruce tries to tackle Loki, but he's too late. They're gone.

Bruce grabs nothing but thin air and crashes on the ground. He's knelt down on the spot Elsa just stood, looking at the snow in his hands. He clenches his fists, his breathing growing heavy. Anna looks on in confusion as the Avengers back away slowly, sensing Bruce is about to throw the biggest tantrum ever. Anna kneels down next to Bruce. She folds her hands on her lap and looks at the blood drops in the snow.

The Princess notices that some patches of Bruce's hands and arms are turning green and it reminds her of the beast he was before he shrank back. Bruce wants to tell Anna to leave him because it might be dangerous for her to be around and hurting Anna as the Hulk is the last thing he wants to happen. He has to protect her. For Elsa. Bruce grits his teeth and clenches his fists even more. Then he closes his eyes, trying to slow down his breathing.

Having Anna around him makes it more difficult to do so and he grows nervous because he thinks he might fail to keep his cool. But then, he hears Anna's voice. It is calm and surprisingly soothing. "Don't worry. Elsa will be back." Bruce looks up and notices several bruises on her arms. Anna follows his gaze.

"You're hurt." Bruce says, still breathing heavily.

Anna smiles weakly, and Bruce notices several similarities between her and Elsa. Even a complete stranger can tell that Anna and Elsa are sisters or related at least. The Princess shrugs. "It's nothing I can't handle." Then, Anna places a hand on his arm and looks him dead in the eye while it stops snowing and the dark clouds are disappearing.

Her touch is soft and warm, and it helps Bruce to calm down a bit. "Thank you." She says next.

"For what?"

The Princess stands up again, Bruce follows after her. Anna smiles. "For trying."

Then she turns around at the rest of the group that has gathered around them. "But I have one question though... Who are you?"

…

"Wait, wait, wait. So, let me get this straight." Princess Anna says. She and the Avengers left the place to go somewhere 'safe' where they can inform Anna about what is going on. "You found Elsa near a lake?" She asks Bruce, he nods. "And then she agreed to help you fight Loki?" Bruce nods again. "And what are you called again?"

"We're the Avengers." Thor says. "And we're very proud to say that Queen Elsa is one of us."

Anna beams. Who thought that her sister would ever be a part of a team of superheroes? "And do you all have powers like Elsa?"

Natasha and Clint exchange looks, then they chuckle. "We're just a couple of assassins." Natasha says.

"I don't have any powers," Tony says. "But I have my suit. They call me Iron Man, or the most powerful Avenger." As the group sighs in unison, Anna laughs softly. "Okay, maybe not the most powerful, but _definitely_ the most handsome one."

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Anyway," she says. "Steve is inhumanly strong, they call him Captain America."

"Cool." Anna says genuinely.

"Thor is the god of Thunder. He's just Thor. And then there is Bruce."

Anna notices how Bruce lowers his eyes. "I know what he can do." The Princess says. Then she puts her hands on her hips. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, but we need to get back on topic. My sister is dangerously injured and she's with the person who started this war. We need a plan."

…

Loki and Elsa arrive at Stark Tower, and Elsa lowers to her knees as soon they're there. During her fight with the Chitauri, and the battle with Loki, she has lost a lot of blood. And that's something that's taking its toll now. Loki pulls up his eyebrows in a bored fashion and looks down on her like she's the weakling he thought she would be. Elsa clutches her chest and tries to breathe properly, but the pain she feels and her pounding head makes it difficult to do so. Loki rolls his eyes at the signs of weakness and takes a deep breath, then he lets it out as a sigh as he reaches for her. "I think-" He starts, but Elsa cuts him off.

Even though she's is in pain, she manages to turn around quickly, knocking away his hand. As Elsa turns, she's about to fall on her back, but that doesn't stop her to shoot an ice blast in Loki's face. Only... no ice comes forth. There are just several snowflakes and they dissipate into nothingness before they could ever reach Loki. Elsa lands on the ground with a thud, she groans softly and brings her hand over her eyes. Loki's almost impressed by that attempt, but alas. Then, he looks outside the window and walks towards it, leaving Elsa on the ground.

The Queen rolls to her side, breathing heavily as her vision starts to blur. Now Elsa won't die because of a heroic fight, Elsa will die because of blood loss. It's weird how she has the same feeling as in the lake. The feeling that her soul is slipping out of her body and the sudden urge to sleep. Elsa hadn't slept since she arrived, and all this time she was running on adrenaline only. But now it's gone, the fatigue is almost unbearable.

Loki notices how Elsa's breathing is slowing down. He doesn't care what's going on with her, but Elsa would definitely be more useful alive. But when his curiosity gets the better of him, he can't help but check on her. He sees how the color from her face drains and that her eyelids are drooping. Elsa doesn't even notice that Loki picks her up and walks towards the couch. Elsa grunts as he lowers her onto the couch, and she sags into it with a heavy sigh.

Elsa rests her head on the couch when she feels Loki's hand gripping her shoulder firmly. He shakes her until she opens her eyes. It's hard for the Queen to do so, but after gathering all the strength she has left, she opens her eyes again. Loki's face is only a few inches away from her, and the first thing she sees are his eyes. They're cold and angry and they pierce right through hers. "Don't die on me." He says harshly and shakes her again as he sees that Elsa's about to close her eyes again.

It's too late now, though. There is no going back. Elsa has lost and she will leave her sister now she needs her most. It's not fair. She has fought so hard, she fought a fight that wasn't even hers and still she lost it. It's not fair. It's not fair! Elsa thinks about Anna as she closes her eyes again, knowing she won't open them again. Elsa's breathing slower and slower until she eventually stops...

…

Princess Anna and the Avengers are discussing a strategy to get Elsa back and how they're going to defeat Loki. Bruce on the other hand has left the group and stands several feet away. He runs his hand through his curly hair, trying to keep his cool as he keeps cursing himself because he let Elsa go.

While Steve is briefing Anna about everything that has happened, the Princess side glances at Bruce. "Is mister Banner alright?" She asks. Natasha follows her gaze and crosses her arms with a small smile. "Well, he and Queen Elsa..." Now Natasha looks at Anna. "I'm not sure what you can call the relationship between them, but there is _something_."

Anna's face lights up, and then she looks at Bruce in awe. "Please, excuse me for a moment."

"Hey." Anna says softly when she approaches Bruce. "Are you okay?" She asks next as Bruce turns to look at her. She sees he's hurt. He lowers his head to the ground and fight back tears. "No, I'm not." Bruce wipes his eyes angrily and runs a hand through his hair again. "I let Elsa down, Your Majesty. I could stop her, but Loki..." Bruce sighs.

Anna frowns sadly. "We'll find her, I'm sure of it. I bet she's kicking Loki's ass right now."

Bruce chuckles softly. Anna nods towards the group. "Come on, let's join them."

"Alright." Anna says confidently, her leader instinct kicking in. "If we want to stop this war successfully, we need to come up with ideas, right now."

"It won't be a good idea if all of us are going to search for Elsa." Steve says, the group nods in agreement.

Anna taps her chin, trying to come up with something. "We'll divide ourselves into two groups. One searches for Elsa, one stays here to fight the Chitauri. Mister Banner, mister Rogers and Thor, you go find Elsa." The three of them leave as soon the Princess gave her orders.

Then she turns to Tony, Natasha and Clint. "We'll stay here to fight." Anna's expression turns determined. "I'm ready to punch some aliens in the face. Especially the one who gave me these bruises!"

"Hold on there, feisty pants." Tony smiles. "This is way too dangerous, and I think the Queen wants us to keep you safe. It might be better to leave the fighting to us."

"Well, think again." Anna replies clearly annoyed. She points a finger directly at Tony's nose. "I know I don't have any special powers or a suit like you, but I know how to handle myself and I know how to fight."

Tony holds up his hands in defeat and exchange looks with Natahsa and Clint, who shrug in return. And when none of them replies, Anna puts her hands on her hips again. "So, which way do we have to go?"

Tony shakes his head, but he smiles. "Hold on, Princess, I have something that might help you. Jarvis, give me a hand please."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! I am eagerly waiting for your opinion!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! Here is Chapter Eight of A new Avenger!**

 **Watson Smith: thank you sooooooooo much! Reading your review really made my day and I hope you will continue liking this crossover!**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa shoots up straight on the couch, she is covered in cold sweat and she's breathing heavily. Her eyes dart around the room, trying to figure out where she is. Stark Tower. Images flash through Elsa's head all at once. She remembers now. The Avengers. The Chitauri. Loki. Anna. The Queen throws her legs off the side, she places her elbows on her knees and rests her face in her hands.

She stays like that for quite some time before she leans back in the couch. And that's when her eyes fall on her, surprisingly, unscratched body. Elsa knits her brows. She knows what her body looked like when she closed her eyes, and it was not like this. This confuses her, because she knows what she looked like. Her suit was torn apart, her face was covered in blood and scratches and bruises, just like the rest of her body. But there is nothing left of that. There is no sign of blood. No sign of bruises. And no sign of scratches. Even her suit isn't torn apart anymore.

And what is it with the energy that is running through her body? Elsa has never felt this alive before! Her vision is so clear now and she can even hear the softest rustle of leaves. Even though she loves the sudden change, there is one question she keeps asking herself... What happened?

"Good, you're awake." Elsa hears suddenly. The Queen's head snaps in the direction of the voice, and once she realizes it's Loki, she pulls such a rage face it _miiiiiiiight_ send a shiver down his spine. Then, in a blink, Loki's hit with a powerful ice blast and is frozen to the wall. And if that wasn't enough, Elsa also takes hold of his collar and balls her hand into a fist. There is a faint glow around her fist and snowflakes swirl around it.

"Not this again." Loki sighs annoyed, referring to being trapped in ice. "Is this how you treat your savior?"

"Savior?" Elsa asks with her fist still raised in the air.

"Yes, savior. I saved your life." Loki replies.

Elsa creases her brows in confusion as she has no idea what he's talking about. But then the confusion changes into anger. "Don't you play games with me!" She warns next, gripping his collar more firmly. "Tell me what really happened."

"I'm telling you!" Loki snaps back, not caring a bit he's frozen to the wall and that Elsa might punch him in the face with an icy fist. "You were dying, but I healed you. End of story."

"And why would you do that? Why would you try to kill me first to save my life afterwards?" Elsa asks, raising her voice.

"Because I need you alive."

Elsa laughs softly. "How ironic is this. First you tried to get rid of me and now you need me." Then she turns more seriously and looks at him with a cold look in her eyes. "Well, guess what? I would _never_ use my powers for your benefit."

Loki's unimpressed. "We'll see about that once you know what it's for."

"Then tell me what it's for."

"Not yet."

Elsa knits her brows and she searches his eyes, only to find them unreadably. Slowly she lowers her fist and she lets go of his collar. "Let me guess, now you expect me to say thank you for saving my life." She says and turns around. Elsa runs a hand through her white hair while the ice that's holding Loki melts.

"That would be nice, yes." Loki replies now he's free again, but all he gets from Elsa is an icy glare. Loki's watching Elsa as she walks away from him. He knows she's confused and he doesn't blame her, though. He never even intended for this to happen in the first place. But the game has changed, and now he has to improvise to save his hide. Hopefully that would be enough.

After a moment of pacing around the room, Elsa turns to look at Loki. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Loki shrugs in return. "I don't know? An hour? An hour and half, maybe?"

"And the Avengers?"

"Haven't seen them."

"Hmm." Elsa replies and looks away so Loki won't notice the disappointment in her eyes.

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes. "He'll be searching for you by now."

"What?" Elsa says.

"The beast." Loki replies. "I saw how he looked at you. He won't just leave you with me."

"Bruce is not a beast." Elsa says, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing.

Loki looks at her with a bored expression. "What do you even see in him?"

"That's none of your business."

"Whatever—" Loki gets cut off by an explosion that shatters a window in the progress. With a quick move, Loki pulls Elsa behind his back and raises his arms to create a shield of ice to protect them from the glass that is flying around. Elsa blinks a few times in confusion. Loki must be in real trouble if he even bothers to protect her from glass shards. Elsa takes a step back, eye Loki quite suspiciously. Even though there is so much she wants to say to him, Elsa chooses to remain silent.

The Queen walks towards the window and looks over the almost burned to the ground city. Elsa breathes in sharply and she brings her hand to her mouth when tears gather in her eyes. Loki joins her and looks outside the window as well to look at the city. Or what's left of it. Loki hears Elsa swallowing her and when he looks at her, he sees terror reflecting in her eyes. "Loki..." Elsa starts softly without taking her eyes off the city. "Please, stop this."

"I can't." Loki replies.

"Why not?" Elsa asks next, harsher than she intended to.

Loki holds Elsa's deadly serious gaze, but after a moment he lowers his eyes and walks away from her. "You don't understand.

Elsa chuckles humorlessly before she snaps back. "Then help me to!" Loki stops his tracks and lowers his head to the ground, then he balls his hands into a fist. "You know," She says friendlier this time. "Back in the Helicarrier, when everything was still quiet and peaceful, Thor used to tell me stories. About you." Loki turns his head the slightest bit to the side when he hears Elsa mentioning that. "And about your childhood." The Queen continues and Loki turns around. "He told how you played together, how you fought together. And when he told me all of that, I could see twinkles in his eyes. But then he told me about Odin and what happened at the Bifrost."

Loki looks away and lowers his eyes to the ground, but Elsa is still not finished with him. "Your intentions were good, but what you did was wrong. And you know what? I find it sad that you spend so much time wallowing in the fact that you're not Odin's favorite, you completely miss the fact that you're Thor's favorite."

After that, it appears like Loki's about to lose his patience, but against all odds, he just walks past her to look outside the window again. "Thor loves you, Loki." Elsa says and joins his side. "With all his heart. But still, here you are, destroying the world he must protect. So, I think after all of this, I have the right to not understand your actions."

It would be no surprise if Loki would change his mind and kill Elsa anyway. And although Elsa isn't completely sure if Loki would even bother to explain, she still hopes to get some answers. "When I had to let go of Thor," Loki says eventually. "At the Bifrost, I thought that would've meant the end. But it wasn't. I ended up with The Other and he took me in. He gave me the opportunity I always dreamed of. He promised me a throne in return for the Tesseract." Loki sighs and looks at Elsa with a deadly serious expression. "Everything was going as planned. Until you showed up." Elsa holds his gaze, trying to hide she might feel a bit intimidated by his tall posture and piercing gaze. Then, he looks back in front of him.

"When I just got here, my heart was filled with so much gaze. I had only one mission and I was so determined nothing could stop me. But then you started to stick your nose in my business and ruined everything." Loki rubs his eyes out of fatigue and shakes his head. "From the moment I saw your powers, I should've known I was defeated."

"What?" Elsa frowns angered and scoffs in disbelief. "If—if you knew, then why were you still doing this? Then why _are_ you still doing this?" Elsa gets slow to anger, and Loki notices that by the frostbite that is farming all around them. And by the angered tone of voice as well, of course. "Do you have any idea how much pain and destruction you could've avoided?!" A gust of ice wind swirls around the room. Elsa expects Loki to shout back, but he's as calm as an ocean before a storm.

"I had no choice." He replies calmly, almost bored.

"You always have a choice, Loki."

Loki shakes his head. "If I don't give him the Tesseract, it's not only my life he's going to take."

"You killed hundreds of innocent people, just like that." Elsa says angrily. "Don't tell me you care about life!"

"I don't! But right now, I care enough about yours to keep you alive." Loki snaps back.

Elsa's taken aback by that. "Why?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we have to come up with a plan because you're in serious trouble." Loki says.

"Why am _I_ in trouble?" Elsa asks, and right when Loki's about to reply, a Chitauri soldier bursts through the window and starts firing at them. Loki pushes Elsa aside with so much power, she hits the ground hard and rolls over several times.

The soldier aims his gun at Loki and keeps firing energy blasts. As the trickster God Loki is, he dissipates into nothingness and emerges behind the soldier. He taps him on the shoulder, and when the Chitauri turns around, Loki punches him squarely in the face. Then, without any hesitation he breaks the soldier's neck and throws him out of the window again.

Bewildered, Elsa tries to get back on her feet. Loki grabs her arm and helps her up. Elsa shoots him an angered look and pulls herself free from his grasp. "What was that for?" She asks annoyed as she wipes off the dust from her suit and straightens her hair again. "You could have at least been a bit gentler—" Elsa stops abruptly and turns to look at him. "Wait. That soldier attacked you... _You_ out of all people. I don't get it. You lead them, why would they—"

"Because I ran out of time."

"What time?"

"We have to go." Loki says and walks out of the door, leaving Elsa in confusion.

"Loki, what are you talking about?" She yells after him, and when he ignores her, Elsa hurries to his side. Loki stands on the platform where Iron Man's supposed to get out of his suit. Loki's expression is calmly, but somehow Elsa knows Loki's mind is racing. "Loki, can you finally tell me what is going on?" Why did that Chitauri attack you, and what do you need my powers for?" Elsa asks.

"The Other gave me forty-eight hours to hand over the Tesseract."

"But you're here longer than forty-eight hours already."

"That's the point." Loki replies and chuckles humorlessly. "I'm surprised it took him so long before he ordered the Chitauri to go after me. Because he still hasn't the Tesseract yet, he will come and get it himself."

"And why did you tell me that _I_ am the one who is in trouble."

"The Other knows everything. He knows it's because of _you_ I failed to deliver him the Tesseract. He will come after you as well because of that. He will destroy everything in his path. We have to leave."

"No." Elsa replies simply.

"Your Majesty—"

"I can't leave the Avengers by themselves, Loki. I can't leave this place until I know for sure this war is over. And if The Other is coming for me, then I will face him as well. I'm going to fight till the very end and you're not going to stop me."

"This fight will be different." Loki replies and then he shakes his head. "For a moment I thought that maybe with your powers I could defeat The Other, but there is no chance of defeating him. There is no way you're going to win, not even with your Avengers at your side."

Elsa looks over the city with a determined expression. "We'll see about that." She says and pauses for a moment. "Who is The Other anyway?"

"The Other is the leader of the Chitauri. He ordered me to get the Tesseract. But I failed him. So, now he is going to kill me, you and everyone who gets in his way and—"

"—And we're not going to let that happen."

Loki rubs his face tiredly again. "Either you're incredibly stupid, or you're very brace."

Elsa shakes her head, but she's smiling. "Anyway, we have to find the Avengers if we want to stop this war." She says and runs off.

"Wait!" Loki grabs hold of her wrist to stop her. "I am not coming with you." Elsa looks at their hands, then straight into his eyes with a questioning expression. "The Avengers and I... we're not really the best of friends. We both know this is a terrible idea."

Elsa takes a step forward, closing the distance so much, that when she speaks, Loki can feel her breath tickle his skin. "Then what are you going to do? Run? I don't think so. You started this mess, so now you will clean it up as well. You are the one The Other will kill first and I'm not going to give him that pleasure." Then, Elsa turns on her heel, flicks her hair and walks away. "Besides, if I recall correctly, Hawkeye still has some unfinished business with you."

"Who?" Loki asks genuinely confused.

Elsa looks over her shoulder with a small smirk that dances on her lips. "Mister Clint Barton? That man with his bow and arrow you enslaved with your stick?"

Loki thinks for a moment, but then he remembers. "Ah..." He sighs and joins Elsa to go back to the Avengers.

…

A short moment after Bruce, Steve and Thor left, Anna and the rest wait for Jarvis to deliver something. It doesn't take long before there is a faint whistling sound, and when the group looks up they see a small red pod flying in their direction. It drops out of the sky and Tony catches it.

"Come here, Princess." Tony says and reaches out to Anna's hands to help her to put on a pair of Iron Man gloves. "These might help you during the fight." He smiles.

Anna can't help but look at it with a rather fascinated expression on her face. The gloves are just as gold and red as Iron Man's suit, and although the gloves weigh heavily, they fit perfectly. The Princess smiles as well and she holds up a hand, aiming it right at Tony, who in return tries to hide a horrified expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He says as he quickly lowers Anna's hand before she might accidently attack him with an energy blast. Tony chuckles nervously. "Next time you aim, be sure to aim at the aliens. Not my head."

"Sorry." Anna smiles innocently and turns to find something to shoot at. Even though she wants to practice on a big piece of rubble or something, Anna gets the perfect chance to try for real as a Chitauri soldier touches down and charges at her.

"All you got to do now is concentrate on your target and shoot!" Tony says and pushes Anna forward.

"But—"

"Shoot!"

Adrenaline pumps through Anna's body as she aims at the soldier. The glove lights up and sends an energy blast in the Chitauri's direction, but unfortunately, she misses. "I can't do it!" Anna says as the soldier keeps approaching her. He holds up his rifle and fires a blast at Anna, who stands there like a deer in headlights, not able to move anymore.

Iron Man uses his jets to fly towards Anna and pushes her to the side, causing the blast to hit him instead. Iron Man crashes to the ground and rolls over several times before he comes to a stop. He doesn't really get the chance to recover for the soldier attacks him again.

To Anna's fear, more and more soldiers approach them and starts attacking Black Widow and Hawkeye as well. "Hide, Your Majesty!" Black Widow shouts, and Anna does as he says. The Princess hides behind the rubble and sees how the Avengers fight bravely. She strongly believes that they could win... if they weren't outnumbered. A knocked-out soldier flies over Anna's head, and she brings her hand quickly to her mouth to suppress a yelp. Anna closes her eyes and tries to gather all the courage she needs to step out in the open to join the fight.

Anna managed to fight her way through hell to reach Elsa's love, she stood up against Marshmallow and she stood up against Prince Hans. She has fought all her life. She has been _brave_ all her life. Now it's not only Elsa who needs her, but a whole population counts on them to win this war. Maybe if she could picture a soldier as Hans, it would be easier for her to kick their butts. Anna opens her eyes again, takes a deep breath and lets it out as a sigh. "Okay, Anna. You can do this. Just picture Hans..." Anna stands up and walks from behind the rubble she was hiding.

A soldier notices her and doesn't hesitate to charge. Anna dodges the incoming energy blast and fires one in return, and this time, she hits the target. This encourages her, she quickens her pace. Now she's running towards another soldier. Building up momentum, Anna runs at him and drop kicks him. She falls down but she recovers quickly. Then, Anna wraps her legs around the soldier's neck and knocks him out with all her might. Another soldier starts firing at Anna, but she evades all attacks and chagers back, taking him down.

The Princess sees how Black Widow gets tackled, so she runs to help her, barely able to dodge an incoming attack. Anna attacks the soldier with several kicks and sends him flying by firing blasts from both hands. Anna is heavily breathing as she tries to catch her breath for a moment, when she suddenly gets overwhelmed by a strange energy, causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. "Princess!" She hears Iron Man shouting with a hint of panic in his voice.

And when Anna turns around, she just catches a glimpse of the metallic end of the soldier's rifle with which he's about to stab her. Anna's eyes widen, and without thinking, she evades to the left. Although she manages to dodge the full force of the attack, the razor-sharp point of the rifle leaves a cut on Anna's shoulder.

The Princess breathes in sharply as she feels the stinging pain. And by dodging one attack, Anna gets hit by another. The energy blast hits her in the back, leaving a burnt patch on her dress and a burning pain on her back. That did it. Anna turns around slowly; several strands of hair came loose from her braids and are now dangling before her eyes. "I got this dress as a present from my mother on my birthday..." Anna says in a low voice. The Avengers hold their breath, watching Anna very closely.

The Chitauri soldier moves forward, keeping his rifle ready to charge but Anna doesn't give him the chance. The Princess uses the gloves to strengthen her blow and punches the soldier squarely in the face. He reels back for a moment, and when he looks up at Anna, an energy blast flies his way which blasts him off his feet. "That's for ruining my favorite dress!" Anna says angrily and wants to charge again, but Iron Man stops her.

"Whoa there, easy now. I think he gets the message."

"That was my mother's dress!" Anna snaps, to Iron Man's surprise, with tears in her eyes. "This was all I have left from her and now it is—it is..." The Princess sighs and lowers her head to the ground, trying to calm down because it's no use to get angry with Tony for what a Chitauri did. But still, that doesn't mean that she can't be hurt. Suddenly, Anna feels Iron Man's hand resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He says, genuinely feeling sorry for her.

Anna blinks away the tears and takes a deep breath she then lets escape as a sigh. "It's okay." She lies and turns around to Black Widow and Hawkeye. "Are you guys alright?" They reply with a nod. "Good. Let's go, we still have a war to win." Anna says, and together they fo back to continue the fight.

* * *

 **Hnnngg! I am sooooo not satisfied with this chapter... I've been twisting and turning this chapter in whatever I could think of and this is what I came up with. It's not much, but I promise you, next chapter will be much better!**

 **Thank you for reading this! I am eagerly waiting for your opinion!**

 **Also, the line:** "I find it sad that you spend so much time wallowing in the fact that you're not Odin's favorite, you completely miss the fact that you're Thor's favorite." **is not mine. I saw it on a internet once and I thought it was beautiful. So, credits to the person who made it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! Here is Chapter Ten of A new Avenger!**

 **A huge thanks to:** Watson Smith, xXx DIGITAL xXx, SilverDragonflymoon and ianderson! **You guys bring a huge smile on my face!**

 **Also, this is one of the last chapters of this story. I'm still figuring out wether I'm going to give you the end in one long chapter or two smaller chapters. We'll see, I guess!**

 **For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce, Steve and Thor come to a halt to catch their breath. The three of them have been running around the city and fighting off Chitauri along the way in order to find Elsa. Bruce groans in frustration. "Where can they be? We've been searching everywhere!"

Steve looks around when his eyes fall on Stark Tower. "Well, not everywhere."

Bruce and Thor follow Steve's gaze. "Do you really think Loki would've gone to Stark Tower?" Bruce asks.

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot to take a look, don't you think?" Steve asks. Bruce and Thor exchange uncertain looks, but then they nod. When the men enter the penthouse of Stark Tower, they feel cool air breezing around the room.

"Elsa?" Bruce says, but there is no reply. "Elsa?" He tries again, raising his voice this time but there is only an echo. Thor wanders around the room, the glass shards shatter even more under his heavy steps.

"Thor." Thor hears in a hushed whisper. The God looks over his shoulder to see Steve knelt down next to the couch. Steve nods his head to motion Thor to come over. "They were here." He says, still in a hushed whisper as he points at the semi-dried blood on the couch.

"That's a lot of blood." Thor remarks, with a hint of worry in his voice. Then he kneels down as well to take a closer look.

"Queen Elsa was seriously injured when they left." Steve replies.

Thor looks around quickly to make sure that Bruce is out of earshot before he looks back at Steve with his brow creased in worry. "How much blood can you midguardians lose before you... you know—" Thor gets cut off by a loud gasp. Steve and Thor quickly close the gap between them, trying to hide the blood from Bruce. And when they turn around like children who have been caught dipping their hands into a cookie jar, they find Bruce looking at the wall.

Bruce runs his fingers over the frostbite that's left from Elsa's attack against Loki. "Guys, look! I found something." Steve quickly hides the blood under some debris and joins Bruce. "This ice is definitely from Elsa." Bruce continues, with a glint of hope in his eyes. "So, she was here after all."

"They must have had a fight." Thor says as he's look at the ice.

"Maybe she managed to escape." Bruce says softly, as if he's talking to himself. He looks up at Steve and Thor, dreadful. "She's still out there, all alone... We have to find her." He continues and turns around to run out again.

Steve grabs Bruce's arm to stop him. Bruce turns around confused while Steve panics on the inside because grabbing Bruce's arm to stop him was only a reflex. "Eh..." Steve fumbles, looking for words. "If Elsa got away, maybe she's already on her way back to us. We don't have the time to run around in circles to look for each other."

Thor looks from Bruce to Steve knowing well enough that what Cap says might not be true but hoping that it is. "You don't know that." Bruce replies unsure.

"You're right." Steve says. "But there is one thing I am sure of, though."

"And what's that?" Bruce asks.

"From what I've seen Queen Elsa always knows to find her way back to you."

Bruce lowers his head to the ground, his cheeks growing red slowly. "Yeah, she does." He replies softly, more like he's talking to himself. Then he takes a deep breath and looks up again. "But now it's my turn to find my way to her. You guys can go back without me. I won't stop looking until I found her."

…

Anna, Natasha and Tony battle the Chitauri soldiers side by side. Natasha uses her respected weapon while Anna uses the Iron Man gloves she got from Tony. Using it in combat makes it easier to get the hang of it, and she's getting better and better at it. Natasha tackles a soldier, and as the Princess turns around to see, an energy blast strikes her down hard. "Princess!" Tony shouts, but he's too occupied to help her.

The Chitauri jumps down on Anna, she quickly grabs an energy rifle that lies nearby and uses it to keep the soldier at bay. The soldier roars in frustration, causing spit to fall on her face. "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Anna says disgusted and tries to push him of off her but she fails.

Then, the soldier gets knocked off her. Anna turns her head and sees Thor and Steve standing there. Thor hurries over to Anna to help her back to her feet. Anna puffs a strand of hair out of sight and dusts off her dress. "Are you ready for another bout?" Thor smiles.

"What? Are you getting sleepy?" Anna asks in return with a smug smile. Then she frowns a little. "Where is mister Banner?"

"And where is Queen Elsa?" Natasha asks as she and Tony join them as well.

"We couldn't find Her Majesty." Steve says and he explains to the redheads what they found in Stark Tower. He tells them everything, but not about the blood he found. Thor and Steve exchange looks for a brief moment, but then there is Anna's everlasting optimism.

"I'm one hundred percent sure mister Banner will be able to find Elsa and bring her back safely." The Princess says. The Avengers nod in agreement and continue fighting.

…

Elsa and Loki are walking down the street in complete silence. They've already been walking for a while, and all this time they haven't run into one Chitauri soldier and it appears like the Leviathans dropped out of the sky as well. There are only distant explosions , burning buildings and an awful lot of smoke. Elsa's holding a steady pace while Loki's left behind in her trail, sighing loudly once in a while. Elsa hears him, of course, but she doesn't really pay much attention to him. She has only one goal, and Loki's sighing won't change one thing about that.

After some time, Loki sighs again. "We've been walking past this burning car for the fourth time now, do you actually know where you're going?"

"No." Elsa replies as she keeps looking in front of her.

"What?" Loki says and stops walking. "So, basically we're lost."

Elsa turns around sharply and looks at Loki angrily. "Well, I'm sorry I'm the middle of a city I didn't even knew it existed until I had to participate in a war I don't even want to be a part of to keep innocent people from getting murdered by your Chitauri! And I don't see you come up with any ideas!"

Loki blinks a few times unimpressed and holds up his hands. "Geez, someone is being snappy."

"Of course, I'm snappy." Elsa replies, raising her voice a little. "I don't know where I am and I'm terrified!"

"You're terrified?" Loki asks, trying not to pull up his nose.

"Yes!" Elsa continues to shout. She turns around and runs a hand through her hair. "Every normal person would be terrified during a war where aliens are invading your home and are destroying everything, hurting everyone, killing without mercy. And here I am in the middle of it, lost, not knowing if my team is alright. And Anna's out there as well, because of you!" Elsa faces Loki again and points a finger at his nose while tears threaten to leave her eyes. "How dare you to even lay a finger on her? She was supposed to be save at home but you dragged her into this madness and you hurt her. How dare you hurt her?!" Then, suddenly, Elsa punches Loki in the face.

Loki staggers back and holds his jaw while Elsa stands there, hands balled into fists, heavily breathing. Then he straightens himself again and his lips curl up in a small smile. "Better?"

Elsa takes a few breathers and nods. "Yes, that was surprisingly satisfying. My knuckles hurt a bit, though." She says as she absentmindedly rubs over them and shrugs. "But that's alright."

Loki chuckles. "Yeah, that's a mean swing you got there."

A smug smile crosses Elsa's face for a short moment, but then she turns more seriously again. "How am I ever going to find them?"

"Don't you have a communication device or some sort?"

Elsa brings her hand to her ear, already forgotten she's wearing an earpiece. She presses it as she tries to make contact with the team but it doesn't work. The Queen shakes her head and takes the device out of her ear. "It's broken." Loki signs to give it to him. He turns it around in his hand and looks at it with a hint of curiosity and confusion. After that, he positions his other hand above the device and moves his fingers. Magic comes forth like green snake dust that moves slowly to the device and crawls into it. "Try again."

Elsa puts the earpiece back in place and presses it again. There is some high-pitched bleeping at first, some cracking sounds and then there it is. A soft voice somewhere between the cracking. Elsa could swear she heard Tony's voice. "I think it's working." She says to Loki and turns back to the earpiece. "Mister Stark?" Elsa says, but there is no reply so she tries again. "Mister Stark can you hear me?"

"Mister Stark, it's me, Elsa." Once again, there is no reply. She tries again, it _has_ to work. Faintly she hears Tony talking about a nuke that is coming in and which is about to blow in less than a minute. Elsa starts to panic but she quickly composes herself, she has to stay focused.

The Queen closes her eyes as she tries to concentrate. She holds her fingers steady on the device and without realizing it, her fingers glow a faint blue. That did the trick. "Tony!" Elsa shouts with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

…

Iron Man is flying over the city with the nuke on his back. " _Tony!_ " Iron Man jumps from the sudden shout in his ear, he sways to the left.

 _"Tony? Tony, are you there?"_

"Your Majesty?" He replies in disbelief. "Elsa, where—where are you?"

 _"I don't know... I'm lost out here. But that doesn't matter now. About the nuke, you have to get it over water. Get it away from the city."_

Iron man follows Elsa's orders and does what she says. Quickly he changes course and heads for the water. "Stay where you are, Your Majesty. I'll let Jarvis track your signal and send the coordinates to Banner, he's on his way to find you."

 _"Good."_

"Hey, Your Majesty?

 _"Yes?"_

"Welcome back."

 _"Thanks, Tony."_ He hears her smile.

…

"What is it?" Loki asks as he sees Elsa's smiling.

"Bruce is coming to find us." The Queen beams.

"I told you that that beast would come for you." Elsa gives him a look but Loki ignores it, he wants to say something else as well but then something rolls in sight. A grenade. "Watch out!" He exclaims before the grenade goes off.

…

Bruce is two blocks away from Elsa and Loki as he hears an explosion. He looks around quickly to see where it comes from until he notices the cloud of smoke. Bruce doesn't hesitate to run towards it, and when he reaches the site, he sees Elsa lying down on the floor unconsciously while Loki gets dragged away by two soldiers. Loki and Bruce lock eyes. Loki's already glad it's Bruce and not the Hulk. But knowing him, the Hulk might not be that far away, and especially not in this kind of situation. Bruce's expression turns from bewildered to angered and in a blink, he runs for Loki. And while he does that, he changes in the Hulk. The Hulk charges at a soldier and lashes out, he punches the soldier into a building and turns for the other one, who's looking up at him with trembling knees. The Hulk roars loudly and the soldier let's go off Loki to run away.

Loki chuckles nervously when the Hulk lays his eyes on him. "I, eh... he he. I know we had a bad start, and eh..." Loki backs away a little as the Hulk approaches him. The Hulk growls in response, showing his teeth in the progress. He towers over Loki and for a moment they just look at each other before the Hulk closes his eyes and shrinks back to Bruce.

"Bruce?" The men hear suddenly, and when they turn, they see Elsa trying to sit up straight. Bruce rushes towards her and while Elsa does the same. They collide in a hug, sink down to the ground and hold each other in silence while Loki looks away awkwardly.

Bruce is the first one to break up the hug, and then he notices the changes. "Elsa, how—how... _how_?

Elsa smiles, and oh how he missed it. "Loki healed me."

"He did what?" Bruce asks as his head snaps into Loki's direction. "Why?"

While Elsa and Bruce get back on their feet, Loki replies. "I did not do it for you, mind you."

"Then why did you do it?" Bruce asks next.

"I did it because there is a bigger fight coming for you, and Elsa might be the only one strong enough to stop him."

"Stop who?"

Loki opens his mouth to reply, but they get distracted by the sun which disappears behind dark clouds. The clouds start whirling in a spiraling fashion in the sky as thunder rumbles and lightning flashes. When a strong wind sets up, Loki's eyes widen. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Elsa asks as she subconsciously grabs Bruce's hand.

"He's here." Loki says.

"Who is?" Bruce asks.

"The Other."

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it!  
I'm eagerly waiting for your opinion! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! Here is Chapter Eleven of A new Avenger!**

 **Once again, THANK YOU** Watson Smith, **I live for your reviews! I truly love them ^_^**

 **So... it appears I will give you the end of this story in two chapters. After this one, there is only one chapter left. I'm so excited!  
Also, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you will like it :D **

**If I can give you a word of advice, listen to Saturn by Sleeping at Last while reading this. That's what I did and I was so into the story! I hope this will not give away any spoilers, but the very end of this chapter was inspired by Not Today from BTS!**

 **I'm going to stop right here or I might never stop talking. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

As the Avengers and Princess Anna look up at the dark clouds that are moving in a spiraling fashion, Iron Man touches down and opens up his helmet. "I've seen many things in my life, but a bunch of clouds moving like this isn't one of them." He says.

Thor moves to the front of the group, his hammer steady in his hand. "This isn't Loki's doing."

"And it seems like someone's copying your style, Point Break." Iron Man replies, pointing at the lightning.

"Whatever it is," Anna says. "It's no good." And after that, a lightning bolt flashes through the sky, blinding everyone for a short moment. When the blinding light fades, they see another alien standing several feet away from them.

"This can't be." Thor says softly.

Anna hurries over to Thor and pulls at his arm as she keeps looking at the alien in front of them. "Thor, a little help here. Who is he exactly?"

"It's the Other." Thor replies and he shakes his head. "We're done for, Princess..."

"Where is the Tesseract?" The Other demands.

Princess Anna looks up at Thor, her brow creased in worry. When she looks over her shoulder at the team, she sees the same look in their eyes. Anna takes a deep breath, looks at the Other and steps forward as the proud Princess she is. "We don't have the Tesseract in our possession, right now." She says.

"Then where is it?" The Other demands next.

"Not... here." Anna replies carefully. The Other growls in frustration. He aims his hand towards Anna, and an invisible force chokes her. Princess Anna brings her hands towards her throat as she's gasping for air.

"Princess?" Iron Man says alarmed. He wants to run towards Anna but the Other uses his free arm to use another invisible force to knock him away. Then, the Other raises his hand, causing Anna to float in the air as well. Slowly she floats towards him, and when she's just an arm length away from the alien, he speaks up again. "You will give me the Tesseract or else I will burn down this whole planet!"

That's when Elsa and the boys run around the corner, straight into the battlefield. Elsa's heart drops as she sees Anna dangling in the air. "Anna!" The Queen screams distraught, her voice filled with fear and worry. In a quick move, Elsa shoots ice from her hand, she liquifies it and conjures a powerful water blast to knock Anna out of the Other's grasps.

The Princess is knocked back to the Avengers, Bruce runs forwards to catch her before she hits the ground. "Are you alright?" Bruce asks.

Anna looks up, able to smile even though she was almost choked to death. She rubs her throat as she replies. "Yeah. Thank you."

Then the Other shifts his attention from Anna to Elsa. He studies her for a short moment before a smirk dances on his lips. "So, you're the vermin that keeps the Tesseract away from me."

A shadow falls over Elsa's face, her eyes growing dark. She takes a few deep breathers as she squares her shoulders, her jaw is clenched and her mouth is fixed in a thin line. "This 'vermin'," Elsa starts as she slowly walks towards the Other. "Has been fighting so hard to keep you away from it. Now seeing you here, I will fight even _harder._ We might not be as strong as you are, we might not have an army just like yours, we might not even win this war..." Elsa side glances to the group, tears fill her eyes slowly as she sees that even Earth's Mightiest Heroes can be terrified at a certain point. "But we are a team and you may be damn well sure we will fight you till the end."

The Other laughs softly, amused. "Oh, believe me. The end _will_ come. And sooner rather than later." Then he crosses his hands behind his back. "I have to admit; as a mere earthling, you managed to impress me with your powers. You impressed _Him_ with your powers. My only task was to deliver Him the Tesseract, but after seeing your display against Loki and the Chitauri, He now wants me to deliver you as well. He will bestow you with the greatest honor ever existed: He wants you to be his Daughter."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asks confused.

"Come with me," The Other replies. "And become a Child of Thanos."

Silence falls over the square, there is only a soft wind that kicks up some leaves. Loki hurries over to Thor's and Anna's side, he's breathing heavily, even his hand shakes slightly when he reaches out to Thor. "We can't let her join them, Thor. If Elsa's and Thanos's powers _ever_ get combined then—"

Loki gets cut off by Anna who slaps him in the face, her eyes flash with anger and hurt. "Who do you think Elsa is?" She asks angered. "Do you truly believe she would ever give in to evil?"

"Not willingly, no." Loki replies rubbing his face to douse the pain.

Anna looks from Loki back to Elsa, anger slowly changing into fear. In a moment like this she misses the time where the only danger they had to face was the fact they could sprain their ankle or get hurt because they were riding down the stairs on a bike. She had a tough few years while growing up, but compared to this, her life was _easy_. Then she'd never have thought there would be a day where the life of earth would be resting in their hands.

"I don't know who Thanos is," Elsa says, snapping Anna out of her thoughts."But the only daughter I am is the one of Agnarr and Iduna. I don't need a new family, because my family is standing right there." She points to Anna and the Avengers.

"I figured you were going to say something like that." The Other replies. "But that's alright, I don't blame you, though. You earthlings always have been the small minded ones of the Nine Realms. You people are never really able to look at the bigger picture." Before Elsa gets the chance to reply, the Other wraps his hand around Elsa's neck, and while choking her, he holds her up in the air.

Elsa wraps her hands around the Other's arm, trying to get loose while she's gasping for air. Then he holds up his other hand and the scepter materialize in it. "But I'm sure you will come around." Elsa's eyes widen when she sees he's about to press the metallic tip of the scepter against her chest.

The Queen struggles to free herself from his grip with all her might, kicking with her legs frantically while tears stream down her face. "No, please..." She barely gets out, she manages to shoot the Avengers, and especially Anna one final knowing look before the Other places the spear against her heart.

"No!" Anna exclaims and positions herself to dash towards Elsa, but Bruce stops her. Anna starts crying as she thrashes about, trying to reach her sister. "No, Elsa!"

All the love Elsa feels and all the memories from home and her family and the Avengers fade quickly as darkness and rage take over. Elsa's eyes turn black, and as the Other puts her down again, she sinks to her knees. Several strands of hair block her face, which makes it hard for the team to see what's going on. Elsa holds her hands before her eyes as so many thoughts cross her mind at lightspeed. It hurts her head as the darkness tries to overpower the light. Pictures of Elsa's parents flash through her mind. She hears little Anna's adorable laugh when she ran towards Olaf the sisters just had build when they were young. Then she hears Bruce's warm voice and sees his encouraging smile. Oh how she loves his smile... But all these good memories fade slowly, leaving only the darkness she was so afraid of. She tries to fight it as she's getting slow to anger because her worst nightmare will come true now. Someone will use her powers to hurt others. To destroy the world she loves.

"Elsa?" She hears suddenly. Anna's voice is soft and uncertain, but it is filled with love. The Queen's head snaps up in her direction, her eyes are icy blue again, but then something crosses her mind, causing her eyes to turn black again. Anna takes a reflexive step back as she sees the black eyes, but then she notices the conflict on Elsa's face. "She's trying to fight it." Anna says to the group. "Come on, Elsa. Don't let him get to you! You're strong enough to fight your way through this!"

"Your sister doesn't know how strong you are, Queen Elsa." The Other says. "Neither do you. But we can help you with that. After we conquer earth and deliver the Tesseract to Thanos, you have proven yourself worthy of His time. After this you can join His family and become His Child. He can show you what true power is, and only He can teach you how to use your full strength." The Other extends his hand, waiting for Elsa to take it while the Avengers hold their breath.

Elsa's hardest battle isn't the one against Loki or the Chitauri, it isn't the one against the Other. Elsa's hardest battle is against her own mind. Light and darkness collide, one trying to control the other, each of them trying to pull her to their sides. Elsa always thought that there would be nothing stronger than her love for Anna. Only love can thaw a frozen heart, as Olaf would say. But now, there is no love left... there is only hatred.

Slowly, Elsa reaches out to the Other and he accepts her hand. He pulls her back on her feet, smiling. "Thanos will be more than pleased to have you at his side." He says to her, then he turns to the Avengers. "Now, Your Majesty, I believe there is one more thing left to do." Elsa follows his gaze; a grin appears slowly as she sees the devastated faces. "All you need to do now, is kill your sister and the Avengers."

"Elsa, remember what I said earlier." Anna says. "No one needs to be killed to stop this. Yes, there is only one thing left to do, and that is defeating the Other! That is our only goal now, and once we succeeded, once this is over, we can go back home to Arendelle."

"Don't listen to that brat." The Other says.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Anna says, pointing her finger angrily at the Other. "You filthy son of a—" Bruce places his hand on her arm to stop her just in time before she finishes that sentence.

"The Princess always talks like she wants what's best for you, while she's only trying to achieve what's best for _her._ Just like your parents." The sisters both look up at the Other when he mentions their parents. "Look at it this way, Your Highness: your parents locked you away, and let me guess, they said it was for your own good, yes? But they only did it for your sister so you could not 'hurt' her. They made you afraid of your powers, they made you afraid of who you are! And while you were locked up, left alone in fear, they showered your sister with love while they completely forgot about you. They didn't care about you then, just like your sister doesn't care about you now. You grew up in the shadow of your sister's greatness, and even though you have grown greatly throughout the years, your brightness is still overshadowed by your sister."

Elsa doesn't notice tears are rolling down her face until one tickles her cheek and she has to wipe it away quickly. Anna, on the other hand, feels the eyes of the team burning on her back. Anna isn't crying, or feeling sad because of what the Other says. No, she's enraged. She suffered just as much as Elsa when they were kids, how could he make Elsa think her life was so much better while they were separated?

Anna's certain that Elsa knows that's not true, but when the Queen turns to look at Anna, chills run down her spine because of the cold eyes that seem to pierce right through hers. "Kill her, Elsa. Kill every single one of them," The Other says. "So you can step out of the shadow your sister tries to keep you in."

Something inside Elsa is stirring. She's alarmed for just a fraction of a second, but then she grits her teeth as she balls her hands into a fist. "It would be my pleasure." Elsa replies, smiling.

"This isn't happening..." Bruce says, he shakes his head as he repeats himself. "This isn't happening... Elsa has fought so hard for us, now she has to fight _against_ us."

"Elsa, don't do this. This is not you!" Iron Man shouts.

"I _will_ do this. And you will be the first one to go!" Elsa replies and shoots an ice stream towards Iron Man, who can only dodge it just in time.

The Avengers prepare themselves to fight, even though they truly don't want to do this. "I don't want to fight her." Bruce says to the team.

"We don't have a choice." Thor replies ruefully. "The Other controls her mind now. Fighting her is the only thing we can do."

"Wait." Hawkeye says. "Nat, you managed to free me of the mind control. Maybe we can try to do the same with Queen Elsa."

"How did you do that?" Anna asks, her face lights up because of the little spark of hope she feels knowing there might be a chance to get her sister back.

"I, eh... I hit him really hard on the head." Black Widow replies.

All heads turn to Anna now. The Princess looks up, visibly devastated by what's happening. She lowers her head to the ground. "Then that's exactly what we're going to do."

Bruce protests. "We can't hurt her. I—I know I can't..."

Anna looks up at Bruce. "I know, this is hard for every one of us, but right now—"

"No, Princess." Bruce says. "I have hurt Elsa before, as the Hulk. I'm not going to do that ever again."

"That was by accident, Banner." Tony says.

"That doesn't change one bit." Bruce replies harshly. "She still got injured because of me. Knowing I have to hurt her on purpose now, it's... I just can't."

Anna puts her hands on Bruce's shoulders, pushing him back and forth as she tries to talk sense into him. "Look at her, mister Banner. That person over there is _not_ my sister. She is _not_ the Elsa we used to know, she is _not_ the Elsa you fell in love with..." She says, her voice on the verge of breaking. "It breaks my heart just as much as yours but right now, she's only a pawn in the Other's game. A pawn we have to fight if we want to walk out of this alive."

Everyone stays silent for a short moment, taking in Anna's words. Then the Princess turns to face Elsa, she cracks her fingers, preparing herself for the fight that is about to happen. Elsa's smile widens when she sees she finally gets to fight them.

Princess Anna squares her shoulders, and she speaks up one last time before the hardest battle of this war will follow. "Right now, we have to get rid of the fear in our hearts and the doubt in our minds for we have to win this war. We bear great responsibility because the fate of this world rest in our hands now, know that humanity is counting on us. If there is one thing I learned after today, that's there will come a time where we have to fight other battles like this to keep our people safe. Know that a day may come when we lose, but it is not today. Today we fight!"

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUM!**

 **I hope you guys are just as excited as I am for the last chapter!**

 **Tell me your opinion and I will see you next time :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is it... the last chapter of A new Avenger. I'm so exited! But I'm also sad it's over... Before I'm gonna let you continue, I want to take the time to thank a few people.** (I'm looking at you Watson Smith and ianderson)

 **Seeing how supportive people can be really helps out insecure writers like me. I don't ask you to leave reviews to smooth my ego, I ask this to see where I'm standing. If people tell me they like it, I take it as a sign I'm doing a good job. If someone tells me they don't like it, I know I need to step up my game. But judging by the comments I get, I think I'm doing quite alright, heh :)**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Anna and the Avengers stand face to face with Queen Elsa whose mind has been clouded with darkness because the Other used Loki's scepter on her. Princess Anna squares her shoulders, and she speaks up one last time before the hardest battle of this war will follow. "Right now, we have to get rid of the fear in our hearts and the doubt in our minds for we have to win this war. We bear great responsibility because the fate of this world rest in our hands now, know that humanity is counting on us. If there is one thing I learned after today, that's there will come a time where we have to fight other battles like this to keep our people safe. Know that a day may come when we lose, but it is not today. Today we fight!"

Elsa applauds and dramatically wipes away an imaginary tear. "This has been so touching, but there is one thing... You _will_ lose today." And with that said, Elsa punches a series of ice blasts in the Avengers' direction.

The group disperses to dodge the blasts, and Iron Man is the first one to retaliate. He flies towards Elsa at high speed, aiming his hand at her to fire an energy blast. But if there is one thing Elsa learned during this war, it's dodging energy blasts. Elsa dodges Iron Man's blast easily and responds with another blast of her own.

Iron Man sways to the left and lands in front of the Queen, who's now liquefying ice into water. Creating two large streams, she joins them together, encircling both Iron Man and herself in a forceful ring of water. "Don't worry, this won't hurt... much."

"Hah, I would high-five you on that, but you're the bad guy now." Iron Man replies, and without any warning, he blasts Elsa off her feet. She gets thrown through the water, which then falls down in the progress. The Queen rolls over several times. When she comes to a stop, she looks up with a hint of amusement in her eyes as she wipes off the blood that runs down from her lips.

But after that, Elsa doesn't hesitate to charge back. She attacks Iron Man with a water bullet which he dodges and retaliates with an energy blast of his own. Elsa creates an ice wall to block the attack, using this as an opportunity Iron Man slides up.

He turns mid-air, holding both hands ready to attack Elsa with two more energy blasts. Elsa turns as well to look at him when she sees the palms of his gloves light up, that's when she melts the ice of the wall she created to use it as a water bullet.

The powerful blast hits Iron Man successfully. While he's knocked back by the hit, Elsa bends the water back to her and in one smooth move she covers her arm with it, creating a water tentacle. Before Iron Man hits the ground, Elsa manages to direct the tentacle towards to wrap it around his leg.

Elsa throws him in the other direction. Then, she throws an ice blast with a smooth move high in the sky. The Queen runs forward, and using ice jets to propel herself up in the air, she turns around in a roundhouse kick to send the ice blast down on Iron Man.

The ice blast hits Iron Man with such high speed, that he gets knocked down out of the air with such great pressure, the ground around him is cracked. While the Avengers gawk at Elsa with disbelief written on their faces, Princess Anna rushes over to Iron Man to check on him.

As she kneels down at his side, she sees that the yellow part of his helmet has several cracks in it and that the light on his chest isn't burning anymore. "Oh, my god. Mister Stark, are you alright?" Anna asks with a hint of concern in her voice. Iron Man doesn't reply.

In the meantime, Elsa starts attacking the others furiously while they try their best to give Princess Anna the cover she needs. "Mister Stark?" Anna says again and she rests her hand on his shoulder to shake him lightly. When he still doesn't reply, Anna opens up his helmet. She gasps softly and brings her hand to her mouth as she sees how injured his face is.

"Tony... come on." Anna tries again, fighting back tears which try to leave her eyes. The Princess hears a faint shout and when she looks up, she barely manages to dodge an icicle that flies over her head. Then Anna has to bring up her arms in defense to block another incoming attack.

Princess Anna jumps back on her feet, holding her arms in a protective manner as she stands in front of Iron Man who lays there unconsciously. "Elsa, stop." Anna says angrily as a tear rolls down her face.

"This will only stop when you're dead." Elsa replies. Anna can't believe these words really escaped her sister's mouth. Elsa raises both her hands, creating two more icicles, ready attack Anna. But the Princess doesn't react on that, she just stands there, torn apart.

The corner of Elsa's mouth twitches into a lopsided grin, she moves her arm backwards to knock them back forward in a smooth move to send the icicles flying. But before the Queen gets the chance to do so, she gets knocked off her feet by Thor's hammer.

Anna gets snapped out of her thoughts by that, and only now she realizes the Avengers join her again. Princess Anna's attention turns then to Iron Man who coughs weakly. "Tony." She gasps and kneels down again.

"Ohhh..." Iron Man moans out of pain as he tries to sit up straight. "That was one hell of a blast." Before he can say more, Anna pulls him into a tight embrace. "Oh— Oh, okay so we're hugging now."

Anna chuckles softly as she breaks up the hug, another tear rolls down her face. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Aw, Princess, you're going to need some more of that awfully painful magic ice to get rid of me." Iron Man replies and gets back to his feet and looks over at Elsa who's still recovering from being thrown into a car. "But I'm not sure I can take another hit like that."

Princess Anna follows his gaze. "I knew Elsa was powerful, but not like this..."

Captain America holds his jaw which Elsa ice punched while he was trying to give Anna some cover. Thor is still trying to scrape off the ice from his cape while Hawkeye is dwelling over his broken arrows.

"We can barely keep up with her Majesty." Loki says, appearing out of nowhere. "We might have to come up with something if we want to win this."

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Iron Man replies harshly.

"Loki's right." Anna says. "We need a plan..." The Princess taps her chin thoughtfully until she comes up with something. "We need to attack her at the same time. There is no way she can fight us all at once."

Elsa shakes her head slightly and blinks slowly to get rid of the black spots that are swimming in her field of vision. She sees the Avengers standing there, watching her as she gets back to her feet to continue the fight. Queen Elsa angrily wipes off the blood that runs out of her nose and walks towards the group. She holds her hands at her side, a faint blue glow appears around her and snowflakes swirl around her hands.

"Let's finish this." Anna says, looking just as determined to win as Elsa does. The Princess and the Avengers charge at the Queen. Iron Man flies towards Elsa again, but this time, right before he's in Elsa's range, he flies up in a loop, revealing Mjölnir that's flying towards her at high speed. But this time Elsa's ready for it.

The Queen leans backwards, bending her knees to dodge the hammer like the matrix. As she straightens again, she punches two ice streaks towards Thor. He holds up his hand to call back Mjölnir, but before the hammer manages to return to him, the God gets knocked off his feet by Black Widow who gets thrown into him because of a water bullet.

As Elsa turns her attention to Captain America and Princess Anna who are charging at her, Hawkeye prepares to draw an explosive arrow. He carefully aims the arrow at Elsa's head, but then he lowers his aim to her shoulder and releases.

Although Elsa is already engaged in a heated fight, somehow, she still manages to sense the arrow is coming for her. The Queen turns around quickly and creates an ice wall just in time to block the arrow. Then she liquefies the wall, holding the arrow in the water stream she sends towards Cap and Anna. As the water collides with them, the arrow explodes as well, knocking them out.

"You know, I still didn't get a proper thank you for saving you." Loki says to Elsa as he walks up to her.

"Thank you." Elsa smiles and curtsy elegantly. "Thank you for saving me so I can kick your butt properly now."

Loki grins at her and throws his hand forwards, sending several icicles her way. Elsa liquefies the icicles and pulls the stream of water as a ring around her waist and sends it at Loki, who halts it by freezing the water and sends it back.

In a swift spinning motion, Elsa liquefies the ice again to redirect the water stream once more at Loki. To block the incoming attack, Loki creates a shield of ice. But, due to the force of the water, the shield shatters and Loki's getting blasted off his feet.

Although Elsa's breathing heavily and growing tired from the fight, she charges at Hawkeye and freezes him to the ground before he gets the chance to do anything. The Queen looks at the Avengers who are scattered over the place before her attention turns to Bruce who also happens to be the last one standing.

Bruce locks his eyes with hers and looks at her with a painful expression. He opens his mouth to say something, but right at that moment Elsa propels herself up in the air. Using the jets from her feet, she floats mid-air. Then, using wide arm movements Elsa bends a large ring of water around her which then covers both her arms as large tentacles.

Elsa throws her right arm forwards to attack Bruce with the tentacle, but before it hits him, Thor uses Mjölnir to direct lightning at the water. The sound of crackling lightning fills the air as it collides with the water, electrocuting Elsa in the progress. The Queen cries out in pain and falls down to the ground. The team collectively hold their breath as Elsa isn't moving anymore.

Bruce positions his feet to run to Elsa, but then she moans softly and struggles to get back to her feet. "Elsa?" Bruce starts carefully. Elsa looks up, startled by the kindness in his voice. "Come on, it's over."

Elsa is breathing heavily and trembling on her knees. "This is o-only over when either one of us lays d-dead on the ground." She growls, clearly still in pain from the lightning. Elsa's hair is in complete disarray, several strands of hair dangle before her eyes.

"No." Bruce says simply.

"What?" Elsa replies.

Bruce lowers his eyes to the ground and he shrugs his shoulders. "No, I will not fight you."

"This will make things only easier for me." Elsa says and prepares herself to strike again. Elsa creates two water torrents, and joining them together she creates one powerful torrent. Holding it above her head, Queen Elsa is ready to attack.

Elsa moves her hands forwards, sending the water torrent towards Bruce. But just then, Bruce raises his head again and speaks up. "Just know, that whatever happens, I will love you forever." Bruce closes his eyes, preparing himself for the incoming attack, only... nothing's happening.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Elsa's still holding the torrent, but it's stopped right in front of him. Elsa's face shudders in pain as Bruce's words echoes in her head, fighting their way through the darkness towards the little remnants of the light which still _have_ to be in there somewhere.

Seeing this, Bruce uses this opportunity to reach out to Elsa again. "I know this is not the right time to tell you this, but I'm sorry... We should never have pushed you to stay here to participate in a war that isn't even yours to fight. Because of us you got hurt, you almost got killed and now the Other has twisted your mind we have to fight you instead. You were so terrified that someone could use your powers for evil, and now it has happened..." Bruce's voice is on the verge of breaking and he tiredly rubs his face. "We shouldn't have pushed you, but then again, I wouldn't have had the privilege to fall in love with you..."

Elsa groans out of pain and brings her hands to her head, tangling her fingers in her hair as a shot of pain runs through her head. Then she drops down to her knees, the water torrent falls down as well in the process. The Other, just as the Avengers look on as Bruce slowly and very carefully walks towards Elsa. As dark clouds fill the sky again, and snow spiral down slowly, Elsa's battling the demons in her head.

Bruce looks up at the threatening sky, then he shifts his gaze back to Elsa. It pains him to see her like that, but she needs him more now than ever. Nothing is going to stop him from getting her back. When he's only a few steps away from Elsa, and as more and more snow is falling down, Bruce continues talking. "You must fight your way through this, Elsa."

"I— I can't..." Elsa manages to sob through gritted teeth.

Bruce kneels down in front of her, and although his heart is about to jump out of his chest, he cradles her in his arms. Elsa leans into him, still holding her head, sobbing softly as the snow turns into a blizzard. Bruce protects her from the ice-cold snow that's as sharp as glass. It cuts through the skin of his cheek, but he doesn't care.

Bruce rests his head on Elsa's, his lips brush her hair as he speaks. "There is this wise woman who used to tell me we can fight our way through anything. Together."

Elsa's soft sobs change into crying. "It hurts s-so much..."

"I know." Bruce says. He tightens his grip around her as he blinks back tears. "I know... But I'm here now and we're going to get through this."

Elsa shakes her head desperately as there is a whole new war erupting inside her mind. Darkness rushes through her head as light tries to take over again. The battle hurts her tremendously, and as desperation and pain reach its peak, the icy wind around Elsa and Bruce starts to swirl. Everyone backs away as the wind around them forms a fast-moving sphere.

"What is going on?" Iron Man asks, raising his voice, trying to be heard above the roaring wind.

Anna wipes away tears as she replies. "He's helping to find her way out of the mind control."

Elsa's knuckles grow white by the force of tangling her fingers in her hair. "Y—you have to leave, I—I can't hold it back anymore."

Bruce closes his eyes and rest his hand on the back of her back, pulling her closer. "You _can_ , Elsa. You are the most powerful person I have ever met. I know you're scared and the fight in your mind hurts you greatly, but if there is one person who'll be able to get through it, it's you." Then, Bruce carefully takes hold of Elsa's hand and guides it out of her hair.

Elsa's too caught up in the moment, she doesn't find the strength to fight back. So, when Bruce manages to get both of her hands out of her hair and he holds her head in his hands, she lets him be. Bruce swallows hard as he looks at Elsa's black eyes. "If there is one upside to this war, it's that it gave me the opportunity to fall in love with you. I never thought I could fall in love with anyone ever again, but from the moment I met you in that forest... From the moment I heard your voice for the first time... From the moment I could look in your blue eyes properly for the first time..." Bruce's voice breaks and a tear rolls slowly down his cheek.

Bruce rests his forehead against Elsa's, closing his eyes. "Don't let the Other take you away from me, Elsa... I know I should have protected you from the beginning so this couldn't happen in the first place and I would never forgive myself if I allow the Other to win." He swallows hard and his voice is soft and hoarse as he continues in a whisper. "Please, Elsa. I'm begging you, come back to me. _Please,_ come back. I want you to know that all my love for the rest of my life will be only for you 'til the day that I die. And all of my world, it revolves around you. There is no part of me that will be able to exists without you. I'm lost without you..."

Bruce's eyes flutter open once he feels Elsa's lips finding his in a delicate kiss. And as Elsa opens hers as well, he can see hints of blue finding its way through the blackness, slowly her eyes are changing back to normal. The raging wind dies down as well.

"No!" The Other yells enraged. "No! Elsa's powers are mine!"

Gathering all the strength she has left, Anna rises to her feet again to address the Other. "Elsa's powers are no one's but her own. You are a fool if you truly believed you can set her up against us."

"If I can't use her powers, then no one will!" The Other replies, and in a fit of pure anger he attacks Elsa with a deadly bolt of lightning. But, before it's about to hit her, Bruce jumps in front of her. The two of them collide when the bolt hits him. Elsa and Bruce crash to the ground, the force of his body knocking the wind out of her.

"Bruce?!" Elsa crawls from underneath him, the blackness in her eyes completely gone now. Lightning's still crackling on his body, but Elsa rather endures the pain of the lightning as well instead of letting him lay there on the cold ground.

Bruce is breathing slowly as Elsa cradles him now in her arms. The Queen grits her teeth as she feels the electricity from Bruce's body, but she has had endured much worse than this during this war, she'll be fine. "Oh, my god, Bruce. What were you thinking?" Elsa ask as tears form in her icy blue eyes again.

"I— I couldn't let you get hurt _again._ And if keeping you safe means catching a—a bolt of lightning, t—then that's what I do that." Bruce says weakly.

A saddened sound escapes Elsa's mouth. "Not if that means getting yourself killed."

"I would get myself killed an infinite time to keep you from harm." Bruce replies.

Elsa starts sobbing and looks at him saddened as she brushes the curls from before his eyes. "You can't die on me now..."

Bruce cups Elsa's cheek tenderly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. How can you say that this is okay? We just got back together and now we're being pulled apart from each other again!"

"Having you back on our side and seeing you like... _you_ is all that matters now." Bruce smiles weakly.

Elsa shakes her head and wipes away a tear angrily, and seeing how upset she is Bruce caressing his thumb softly over her cheek. "I love you, Elsa. Please, never forget that."

Elsa rest her hand on Bruce's and presses it. "I love you too." Then, Bruce smiles at her one last time before he closes his eyes as his soul slips out of his body. "No, no, no. Please, don't leave me..." Elsa pleads. She holds Bruce close, rocking back and forth as she cries. Elsa screams in despair and loss as the Avengers look on, all devastated by the death of Bruce Banner.

After a long moment, Elsa lets go of Bruce and gets back on her feet. A shadow falls over her face as she looks up at the Other. "You could have been the most powerful Child in the whole universe." The Other says to Elsa. "Too bad you choose these peasants above power, tho—"

The Other gets cut off by Elsa who draws water from the snow on the ground and sends the stream at him. The blast pushes the Other back several feet and knocks him to the ground. Giving the Other no chance to do anything at all, Elsa sends a powerful jet of water at him. The jet collides into the Other, who is sent farther back.

As he attempts to steady himself from the impact, small juts of ice form around his feet. Elsa looks at him with determination. Water begins rising around the Other and encircling him. Elsa waves her arms about wildly, forming a ball of water around the Other which she freezes solid.

Elsa looks over her shoulder at the team, her eyes are still red from crying and her voice is soft but oh so clear. "I'm going to end this war for once and for all. Be ready to close the portal." And with that said, Elsa conjures the most powerful jets she has ever created and flies straight towards the portal above the city.

While Princess Anna and the Avengers look up at Elsa who's heading for the portal, Loki rushes towards Bruce. Seeing this, Iron Man stops Loki before he gets the chance to touch Bruce. "Don't you touch him." He warns.

"Unhand me this instance." Loki snaps back, drawing the attention of the others to him. "I might be able to get him back." Iron Man and Anna exchange looks until the Princess nods at him. Loki frees himself from his grip and turns to the lifeless body in front of him.

Loki puts his hand on Bruce's chest, the area around his hand turn green. Then, green lights up Bruce's veins, the color moves like fireflies through his veins all the way up to his head. It takes another short moment before Bruce opens his eyes widely and breathes in heavily.

He shoots up straight and coughs as he looks around bewildered. "This is so weird." He says with a hoarse voice. Then his eyes widen in realization. "Where is Elsa?" He asks, the team tries to avoid eye contact.

"Her Majesty is saving the world." Captain says and looks up at the sky above. Bruce follows his gaze and sees Elsa heading for the portal.

"Is this... Is this really happening?" Bruce asks.

"It is." Princess Anna says and turns to the other. "And we don't have any time to lose. Mister Stark, with me. We need to close that portal." She demands and grabs Loki's scepter which is laying down on the ground. "I need the rest of you holding back the Chitauri for as long as possible." And with that said, Iron Man flies with Anna towards Stark Tower.

Elsa climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly flings herself through the portal. Communications die. Frostbite forms on her suit slowly as she looks on in horror at an armada. The black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster.

Most of them hang still in the air, some move swimmingly about. Elsa struggles to get her hands in front of her, creating a ball of magic. She thrusts her hands forward, sending a massive beam of magic into the blackness. As its power dies down, Elsa idly falls back down the portal's opening. The powerful beam of magic reaches the main ship and it implodes, causing the entire armada to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

Suddenly, all of the Chitauri soldiers and Chitauri Leviathans keel over and begin to shake, then stop. They all fall over. The Avengers look up at the portal, not sure if Elsa will make it through. At Stark tower, Anna shifts around while holding the scepter in hand, waiting. "Come on, Elsa..."

Thor and Cap see the supernova coming towards them, Thor nods to Cap. "Close it." Cap says to Anna. With a heavy heart, Anna pulls the scepter out, the Tesseract turns off its energy beam. The portal quickly closes.

A small figure is hurled backwards into the open, now closed portal. Elsa. Plummeting to the earth. Bruce sighs relieved, but Elsa keeps falling, and falling and falling. "She's not slowing down." Thor says and swings Mjölnir around. Just as Thor is about to fly up, The Hulk snags Elsa out of the air, both crashing and sliding down a building.

As they're about to hit the ground, the Hulk turns so he would break her fall. They roll over several times, and when they roll apart, it's Bruce again who rushes back towards her. The rest of the Avengers join them. Bruce is breathing heavily, knelt down at her side, not sure what to do. He starts to panic when Elsa shows no sign of life...

Then, a moment later, Elsa moans softly. Her face crumbles in pain as she opens her eyes slowly. Bruce's soft, brown eyes are the first thing she sees. Elsa jolts up straight and jumps in his arms, hugging him tightly. Bruce returns the hug and without any warning, Elsa catches his lips in a heated kiss. The Avengers look away awkwardly as Loki just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Elsa lips lingers on Bruce's for a moment before she pulls away gently. They both have tears of happiness in their eyes. Suddenly, the two of them are pulled in another hug by Anna. "We did it. We saved the world!" Then the Princess looks up at the others. "I say this calls for a group hug. Bring it in guys!" Thor is the first one who's happy to consent to that, pulling his brother along as he kneels down. Shrugging, the assassins agree as well and soon the Avengers celebrate their victory with a huge group hug.

...

Later that day, as evening falls and the group are able to catch their breath from the fight, they join Fury on the bridge of the Hellicarier. Anna's her enthusiastic self again as she's talking to Elsa who steals glances with Bruce who's in turn discussing things with Tony.

They sit around the table, digging into a feast that is prepared for their victory. Fury stands up addressing the Avengers. "In the name of Shield and of the rest of the world, I want to thank you for fighting this battle for us. The world might not know it yet, but we should be glad to have such a team as the Avengers who can defend us from threats like these." Fury looks at Anna and Elsa, he chuckles and shakes his head. "When I was talking with Stark about the Avengers Initiative, I never could have imagined that a fierce Princess and a powerful Queen would be a part of it. But you may be damn well sure I'm glad you are." Then he holds up his glass as if making a toast. "To the Avengers!"

The Avengers cheer and clink their glasses. As the night continues, laughter fills the air, people are getting drunk and having fun. Director Fury's looking outside the window at the destroyed city as Elsa and Anna join his side with the team in tow.

"So, now what?" Elsa asks as she comes to stand next to him.

Fury turns to look at her, then he shifts his gaze to the rest of the team. "Now nothing."

"What?" Anna says.

"You people deserve time to rest until some other evil force tries to take over the world. In the meantime, I'm going to rebuild Shield since it got destroyed." Fury replies.

Elsa and Anna exchange looks, a grin creep up their faces as they look back at Fury. "You know, Director." Anna starts. "If you ever need a place to build your base, know that Arendelle will be pleased to help you with that."

Fury looks from the Princess to the Queen; his brows knits together thoughtfully. "Are you sure about that?" He asks.

"Definitely." Elsa says. "Our people could help you build the base; your agents could be a part of our guard and in the meantime you all can stay with us in the castle. We have plenty of room to spare."

Anna gasps enthusiastically. "Oh! Then you can meet Kristoff, Sven and Olaf!"

"Who are they?" Thor asks.

"Kristoff's Anna boyfriend, Sven is Kristoff's reindeer and Olaf's our talking snowman." Elsa replies simply.

"Wait, what? Did you just say talking snowman?" Tony asks in disbelief.

"Yes." Elsa replies.

"What the fu—"

"Stark." Steve warns, while looking judgingly in his direction.

The group continues talking about Olaf as Fury shakes his head with a smile. He turns back to look outside the window, holding his hands behind his back. "Something tells me that Arendelle will be a completely different adventure..."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A huge thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story and made it all the way to the bottom of this chapter!**

 **I'm so sad this is the end of A new Avenger! But for those who are interested, I'm going to write sequels! The first one will be in Arendelle where an old... friend... will show up! Then I'm moving to Age of Ultron, I'm not sure yet but I might add Civil War to the list and eventually I will end this series with Infinity War. If there are people out there who have any ideas for the stories are request or whatever, be free to PM me!**

 **Until next time!  
xoxo **


End file.
